


【九澤】黑白與天地之間

by kanesilver



Category: Real Person Fiction, 九澤, 零鋒
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 一篇不知道最後會歪到哪裡去的連載。天使九x惡魔澤。
Relationships: 陳零九/邱鋒澤
Kudos: 91





	1. 初次見面

1

這個糟老頭到底講完了沒啊。

陳零九斜眼看著在講台上不停叨叨絮絮噴射著唾沫星子的男人，在心裡翻了今天的第十二個白眼。拜托，悟空的限量版公仔今天要出欸，等一下搶不到誰賠我。

每月一次的天使例行會議，一如以往枯燥而沉悶的流水作業，每人報告著過去一個月的業績，做了些什麼對人類有貢獻的好事，把多少個誤入歧途的靈魂重新導回正軌又確保了幾個人死後能上天堂云云，每次都了無新意的說詞聽得讓陳零九耳朵長繭。

是的，陳零九是一名天使，在全世界目前超過七十七億的人口中，大約有10%的人是屬於像陳零九這一類的特殊人群，而當中大概一半是天使，剩下的則是惡魔。而陳零九就是那百分之五稀有種類中的其中一個。

但他並不覺得天使這個身份有多神聖——因為天使，也只不過是一個普通的上班族而已，還是會被上司壓迫的那種——

「你呢？上個月的業績如何？」

「報告，我上個月在小區組織了一次海灘清潔活動，並向大家宣導了一下環保的訊息，所有參加者的功勳值都有了7點的增長。」

「嗯，還可以吧。」糟老頭點了點頭。

「還有，其中一個參加者是一位長期參加志工服務的志願者，平常人很善良，在社區人脈也不錯，我剛查了一下她的功勳值，已經有80點，很快就可以到達死後進天堂的門檻了。」

「哎唷不錯嘛，也是啦，你辦事我一直很放心哈哈哈哈——」糟老頭終於露出了今天在會議上的第一個笑容，然後他就把眼神移到下一位的天使身上，「陳零九，那你呢？」

陳零九強忍著打哈欠的衝動擠了擠眼睛，讓自己提起神來，「報告，我上星期在我經營的漫畫咖啡廳裡張貼了一張【愛護環境，請自行收拾】的告示，貼了之後效果還不錯，我的客人現在不用我提醒都會自己扔垃圾了。」

「嗯，然後呢？」

「然後...唔——他們的功勳值好像有增加了1點吧。」

「好，還有什麼？」

「報告，沒了。」

「沒了？」糟老頭瞪大眼睛激動地大喊著，「就這樣？！」

糟老頭的聲音之大讓陳零九忍不住皺著眉頭揉了揉耳朵，果不其然那滿不在乎的樣子更是讓陳零九的這位直屬上司更加來氣，他從桌底下抽了幾張A4紙拍打著，被抓皺的紙發出了啪啪的聲響，「陳零九！你看看你，每個人的業績就你的增長最低！你到底能不能上點心啊！哎呀氣死我了每個月都要講你一次你嫌不嫌丟臉啊陳零九——」

不嫌，謝謝。

只領最低工資、工時每天二十四小時還全年無休，天使這份苦差事他沒有曠工還每個月準時來這個會議報到就已經很給面子了好嗎——還好天界的貨幣兌換成人類的金錢匯率還算不錯，要不然他能否吃得飽三餐都成問題欸。陳零九暗自腹誹，沒有到勞動局告你就不錯了。

天使們要計算業績，最大的參考值就是那所謂的功勳值，也就是反映著一個人善意和實際執行善事的數值。作為天使，他們的職責就是要提升人類的功勳值，引導身邊的人類做出可以增加功勳值的好事，大如救國救民小如把塑膠瓶洗好回收都可以列入考量，當一個人死前的功勳值能到達某一個指定水平，他的靈魂將可以在死後歸於天界，也就是人們傳說中的上天堂。

然而就算沒有天使的幫忙，人類的功勳值還是會隨著他本身的一舉一動而變化。但對於一些可能天性善意不高或者不主動行善的人來說，天使的引導與感化就很重要了。

其實有點像去超市買東西集點的概念啦——但唯一不同的是，這功勳值會提高，也同時有可能下降。降低的原因不外乎是人動了邪念，幹了傷害別人傷害地球的事，又或者是受到了他們的死對頭 (AKA商業競爭對手)——惡魔的誘惑而踏上了歪路。當人類的功勳值跌過了某一條線，靈魂將會在死後被強行鎖進地獄，這也是天使們 (主要是陳零九的上司們)最不樂見的局面。

除了爭奪靈魂引發的業績競賽以外，造成天使與惡魔水火不容的還有另外一個重要因素——功勳值太高或太低，靈魂的去向都是肯定的，但大部份人都是做不了聖人也幹不出大奸大惡，富有好意同理心但偶爾也會起了自私的貪念，這種半上不下的就會被送去天地法庭，由負責的天使與惡魔互相辯論，最後交給法官定奪靈魂的歸處。

不知道是哪一位祖先開了先例，本來應該客觀持平的辯論總會變成天使與惡魔之間的惡意鬥爭，人身攻擊、撕破臉皮就已經是家常便飯了，直接在法官面前大打出手打得遍體鱗傷也並不罕見。陳零九雖然沒有親自與惡魔打過照面，但對於這些道上傳得沸沸揚揚的消息還是有所耳聞的。

也難怪糟老頭會這麼氣啦——陳零九不耐煩的心情終於多了一丁點的同情，他今天早上才看到對方跟老頭同等級的主管惡魔特意跑過來，炫耀著上個月的業績有多高薪水又漲了多少之類的。

糟老頭對陳零九的責罵早就變成了他個人工作不順的發洩，一副恨鐵不成鋼大鎚胸口的浮誇演繹活像一個在八點檔裡隨時會因為心肌梗塞過世的男配角，於是陳零九那好不容易冒出來的同情心又迅速被不爽淹沒了——他翻了今天的第十三個白眼，在聽到糟老頭那句「跟你們說也沒屁用啦！散會！」後，就以迅雷不及掩耳的姿態離開了會場。

還好趕得及。YEAH，悟空限量版公仔GET！

2

送走最後一個客人，陳零九拉下了店面的閘門，對面一直在沙發上盤腿坐著的婁峻碩搖了搖頭，由衷地感歎，「零九啊零九，我覺得你真的超厲害欸，怎麼可能一天到晚泡在店裡都不會無聊？」

陳零九挑了挑眉，「在這裡可以一天到晚看漫畫買公仔，還有錢賺，多爽啊怎麼可能無聊。」

在成年以後陳零九就從天界被分配到了台北工作，對於少年時代一直在天界鄉郊地區成長的他來說，台北無疑是一個繁華得令人眼花繚亂的城市。充滿好奇心的少年總是會四處探索冒險，而陳零九也在他到處亂撞的過程中怦的一下邂逅了他的一生最愛——動漫。

他索性在台北開了一家漫畫咖啡廳，名字叫「耍廢空間」，算上地庫這棟房子總共有五層，是區內為數不多規模這麼大的漫畫店。第一跟第二層都是屬於看漫畫的地方，但根據客人付的年費再細分等級，普通的會員只能享用一樓的一般設施，升級了的白金會員才可以到二樓，能看的漫畫種類更多，享受的美食也更高級，還有什麼按摩椅啦、無限供應汽水啦、免費泡麵加蛋啦等等的服務，再加上「耍廢空間」特有的白金會員手環，為一眾宅宅提供了優越的歸屬感。

三樓則是一層網咖，當時陳零九因為開店而分身乏術，所以把整間網咖的經營都交給了來台北以後認識的人類好朋友李小忍，但最近小忍要去追他的導演夢去了，下一任頂替的人還沒到，導致網咖這一陣子都處於了丟空的狀態。

最高層的四樓屬於比較私人的空間，本身是給陳零九還有店員休息，或者是辦朋友聚會的地方，陳零九有時候也會直接在那裡過夜，但自從他上個月瘋狂迷上了公仔以後，四樓就毅然成為了陳零九放公仔的寶庫和一眾公仔迷朋友朝聖的地方，人一多，桌遊也漸漸隨之而流行了起來，整棟房子就搖身一變成為了一個集漫畫、上網、遊戲、公仔與桌遊於一身的綜合宅宅聖地。

對了，上個月陳零九還把本來拿來當倉庫的地庫租給了一個叫小賴的人，在那裡開了一家潮流服飾店。對潮流一竅不通的陳零九也是聽從了小忍的意見，想說把地庫用來放漫畫也是浪費，租給別人還可以當一下業主收錢什麼的。沒想到，原來那個店主小賴是個在網路上小有名氣的穿搭達人，不但替陳零九的店帶動了人氣，還吸引了一些本身不是宅宅族群的年輕人來消費。

就連他對面的天使同事婁峻碩也是小賴店裡的常客，「對了，你上次訂的帽子小賴說有貨了，你有空就下去拿。」

「讚！」婁峻碩彈了彈手指發出了清脆的啪一聲，「講真的，小賴的眼光真的不錯，那頂帽子超屌的，HIP-HOP人必備！」

潮流無感熱愛穿吊嘎的陳姓男子點點頭，「是嗎，好像是挺不錯啦。」小賴的品味他是不懂啦，他只是覺得那位在第一次見面就對他的穿著給了一堆熱心建議還送了他一套衣服的店主有點過份的熱情而已。

「哎呀你這樣穿不行啦，NO NO NO！」小賴在庫存裡純熟地抽出從帽子到襪子的一身裝扮塞到陳零九懷裡，一邊用充滿戲劇性的語氣說道，「你穿那什麼吊嘎短褲啦，浪費了一張帥臉！來，這套送你，下次給我整套穿起來！」

原本只是想去跟租客打個招呼的陳零九莫名其妙強制性參加了一場型男大改造，他抱著衣服點了點頭，然後就在小賴興奮又充滿成就感的眼神下離去了。

他低頭看了一下自己的裝扮，其實也還好吧...就舒服的背心跟休閒短褲啊，他祖先以前常穿的那種白色長袍才是又麻煩又庸俗咧，還要把不符合進化原則所以已經退化成背上圖騰紋身的大翅膀重新掛起來——他真想讓小賴看看，那種穿搭才是真正的NO NO NO不行。

「對了零九，」婁峻碩的聲音把陳零九從回憶拉回現實中，「上次跟你說過這個星期五我在夜店的SHOW，你可以來嗎？」

陳零九翻了一下行事曆，「那天早上頂接小忍網咖的人會來，我會跟他交接一下，晚上去你那裡一定沒問題啦，」握拳鎚了一下婁峻碩的肩膀，他接著說，「兄弟開SHOW一定會來啦，放心。」

婁峻碩是比他晚一點進來的天使同僚，那人融入人類世界的方式是選擇了當一名饒舌歌手，唱著HIP-HOP到處散播愛散播正能量——前兩個月他的粉絲還借著他的名義捐助了孤兒院，功勳值蹭蹭蹭地增加了好幾點，在例行會議上他還因此而受到了糟老頭額外的嘉許。

「太好了——」邀請獲得答應的婁峻碩難掩高興，「欸，那接下來的網咖老闆是個什麼樣的人啊？你有見過嗎？」

「只有在LINE上聊過，之前都小忍跟他在談的，」陳零九翻出了手機，LINE的聯絡人上有一個名字叫"Kenny Khoo"的人，頭像是一把貼滿了貼紙的木結他，「可能跟你一樣喔，是個音樂人。」

婁峻碩一下子就被挑起了興趣，「那你也邀請他來啊！那天不是還有很多耍廢空間的常客會來嗎，搞不好可以當成是歡迎會，聯誼一下也好啊！」

「好，我問問看吧。」陳零九點了點頭，默默地把這件事記在了腦海中。

到了那一天，陳零九還是一如既往地睡到了太陽曬屁股的時份才起床，他一起來，手機就已經有好幾條來自Kenny的訊息了。那人說他已經在小忍那裡拿到了鑰匙，現在已經到了店裡去打點。

陳零九伸了個懶腰，在洗漱過後他得去見一見這位新任租客才行，對了，還要問他關於晚上婁峻碩表演的事情——

他知道那人與小忍溝通好會保留網咖原有的裝潢與設備，所以陳零九走到三樓的時候還是看到了他熟悉的一切，他按了下門鈴，卻沒有人回應，看到旁邊的玻璃門沒有關，也就直接走了進去。走了一圈，終於在角落的一處看到了這位新任的網咖老闆。

那人正站在一張高椅上，掂起腳想要把幾張遊戲光盤放到架子上。陳零九暗暗掃視了一下那人的背影，一條修身的黑色破洞牛仔褲，上身是一件寬大肩膀還裝飾著鉚釘的牛仔外套，一頭耀眼而刻意打扮得凌亂的金髮，還有一邊耳朵顯眼得很的釘子耳環——還是個愛搖滾的音樂人啊，陳零九心想。

「你好，我是陳零九，是這家店的——哇、欸——你、你沒事吧？！」

那人似乎是沒有預料到陳零九的出現，他猛地嚇了一跳，腳下一滑失去了重心竟也就從椅子上翻了下來，尚未擺好的光盤與椅子劈哩啪啦散落一地。

也算是個始作俑者的陳零九也莫名地覺得抱歉，他把手伸向那跌坐在地上的人，「你還好吧...」沒想到卻在一瞬間愣住，那隻伸到一半的手也冰在了半空，「——不是吧，我靠！」

「蛤？」邱鋒澤顯然不理解這位初次見面的店主為何如此「親切」地歡迎他，他皺著眉頭，毫不掩飾他臉上的不悅，「什麼？」

「你、你是惡魔啊？」

聽到了那個關鍵字的邱鋒澤瞬間顧不得屁股殘留的鈍痛蹭一聲站了起來，他結結巴巴的，「你、你怎麼知道的？」

陳零九眨眨眼睛，「你的尾巴跟角，都露出來了。」

「不、不會吧——我靠真的假...FUCK——！」

TBC


	2. 坦誠相見

3

小時候的邱鋒澤居住在地獄某一處山上的房子裡，山間的瀑布如白練般傾瀉而下，在到達地平線後又再度歸於平靜，形成了幽暗而神秘的冥河，橫跨在河上的橋樑是連接地獄與人間的唯一通道，長年迷霧繚繞，一旁的枝椏在霧中如鬼魅一樣伸出了影子。邱鋒澤從小就很愛坐在懸崖邊從高處俯瞰著那道橋，看橋上的惡魔與靈魂來來往往。

靈魂都是被扣上枷鎖帶進來的，父母說那是因為他們在生前犯了罪孽，又或者是在天地法庭被法官判了罪，一旦進入了此地，將會被領進地獄最深處的牢籠——那是一個連在這裡居住已久的父母也不曾去過的禁忌之地。

當時天真爛漫只有七歲的邱鋒澤問，「媽媽，那麼那些人類都是因為我們才會犯錯的嗎？」

他記得他的媽媽搖了搖頭，「兒子，你要記住，所謂的惡與善，都是人類一出生就有的本性，就算一個人所遭遇的環境再怎麼變遷，若是他的本質根本就不是那樣的人，我們再怎麼引誘、影響，也只是徒勞而已。」

她揉揉邱鋒澤的頭髮，繼續說道，「相反，若那人的天性本來就存在著惡，那麼我們可能只要在背後輕輕地推一把，他就會自己踏上這一條路了，」她看著邱鋒澤的眼睛，一字一句的說，「就算我們是惡魔，我們也沒有那麼強大的能力。記得，做出最後選擇的人，終歸只有自己。」

年幼的邱鋒澤把母親的這番教誨牢牢記在了心裡，即便是過了多年後的現在，這段話語也依然是邱鋒澤做事的最大原則——

所以當他的上司面有難色地向他表達著對這個月業績的不滿時，邱鋒澤還是很理直氣壯的。

「但我身邊認識的人就剛好真的不是做得出大奸大惡的人啊，他們在街上看到了流浪狗無法丟下不管，就連踩死一隻蟑螂也會覺得抱歉，那我認為——」

「好好好，知道了知道了——」惡魔主管及時打斷了邱鋒澤的發言，當了那人的直屬上司好幾年，他深知道這位看上去脾氣溫和有禮的惡魔其實有著極其鮮明強烈的個性，在他堅守是正確的原則上更是一個會百分百要求自己的完美主義者，要是在這裡跟他繼續拗下去，今天的會議就鐵定要加班了——於是他轉變了語氣，嘗試把自己塑造成一個溫柔正面鼓勵下屬的好上司。

「我明白你的原則，但你看哦，錯過了收垃圾時間所以把垃圾丟到巷子裡、裝病曠工、發現找零錢給多了卻沒有跟店主講...這些事情都很日常化我很欣賞也絕對沒有嫌棄的意思喔——但就是...你不覺得功勳值的下降也太少了嗎？這樣他們要等到猴年馬月才進得了地獄？所以說啊...鋒澤，你就不可以再努力看看嗎？」

上司都說到這個份上了，邱鋒澤也不好意思再爭辯什麼，他接回上司手中的那張業績報告書，有點悶悶不樂地低下了頭，「好，我知道了。」

那天晚上，他跟他的惡魔同事黃偉晉一起在酒吧一邊喝酒一邊大吐苦水。

「我也想在工作上表現得好一點啊，但難道我要強迫他們做一些他們根本就沒有意圖去做的事嗎？」又一杯啤酒下肚，本來嗓門就大的邱鋒澤聲音又更響了，「我又不像宇辰一樣當警察卧底，或者是像羅主任那樣厲害，直接自己成立了一個黑幫，他們在那種環境功勳值當然會下降得很快啊！」

「靠腰啊你小聲一點啦——」黃偉晉揮動著雙手試圖提醒他的友人要降低音量，他跟著一起乾了一杯酒，「我說你就不要那麼在意業績就好了嗎，我們薪水拿那麼少，還要給他們拼死拼活嗎？這也太不合理了吧！」

邱鋒澤撇了一下嘴巴，手撐住了下巴，「這道理我也懂啦...但你不覺得主任他們可以常常拿那個業績MVP很帥嗎？最近一次的MVP還有獎盃欸！」

黃偉晉毫不留情地翻了一個大白眼，「那個獎盃我才不想要咧，我的那些文青小物療癒多了好嗎。」

但他還是不太忍心看到邱鋒澤這麼低落的，於是他話鋒一轉，「哦對了對了，你明天不是要去你頂替的那家網咖了嗎？現在進度怎麼樣了啊？」

「哦，我在上一任老闆那裡拿到鑰匙了，明天會把東西搬過去再收拾一下，順利的話大概一個星期之後就可以開始營業了。」

「哎喲不錯嘛——」黃偉晉由衷地為好朋友感到高興，「我其實真的覺得你開網咖這個想法不錯欸，網咖感覺就是個很容易挑出人類惰性的地方啊。」

邱鋒澤搓搓鼻子，咧開了嘴角綻開了今天晚上的第一個笑容，「你也這麼覺得哦，太好了。」

終於看到邱鋒澤情緒回溫的黃偉晉順勢炒熱氣氛，他把兩人的酒杯重新倒滿，「慶祝你的網咖一切順利啦，來——喝！」

「好，乾杯！」

4

酒精攝取過多的後果——就是造成了邱鋒澤隔天頭痛欲裂的宿醉，他在鬧鐘鍥而不捨地工作了五分鐘後才不情不願的從被窩裡冒出個腦袋，昏昏沉沉的頭腦好像要比平常重了兩三倍——但今天早上他還有重要的事情要處理，就算邱鋒澤再怎麼想跟周公甜蜜約會多一會兒，他也一定得要爬起來。

要搬去網咖的東西不算多，一個背包和一個行李箱就可以裝得滿——這點他還得感謝一下網咖的那位前任老闆小忍，慷慨地留下了店裡的大部分東西給他。

小忍已經在之前把鑰匙交給他了，昨晚還親切地傳了一條訊息提醒他，「我跟零九說過你明天早上會過去的事了！他這個人很隨性啦，我也不知道他能不能準時起床XD 反正你到了就直接上去三樓吧，不用管他也可以的嘿嘿～」

邱鋒澤一直都是跟小忍聯絡，還沒有跟他口中的這位陳零九在現實見過面，充其量只是靠小忍這樣的隻言片語還有在LINE上少之又少的對話了解到這位耍廢空間真正老闆的真實面貌。

在那神秘的面紗背後，隨性似乎是一個很恰當的形容詞——因為在自己傳了好幾條訊息過去的現在，那人還是沒有任何回覆或已讀的迹象。或許就跟小忍說的一樣，那人大概還在處於睡夢中吧。

到達耍廢空間的時候已經接近中午，冬日的太陽意外地在這個時份很賣力，他拉著雖然不大但絕對有著份量的行李箱拐過了好幾條街巷，又把箱子扛上了三層樓梯，到達網咖的時候簡直累得差點要癱倒在地上。

他揉了揉自己漲痛的太陽穴，心想，早知道這樣昨晚就不要喝那麼多了啊——

想起昨天晚上那個情緒高漲還跟黃偉晉一起比賽拼酒的自己，邱鋒澤只感到悔不當初。

本來他的計劃是收拾好今天帶來的所有東西的，但看狀況，還是放好背包裡面的就好了——

網咖的設計意外地有居家感，有著原木色彩的地板，鵝黃色調溫暖舒適的裝潢，但作為一家網咖，它該有的設備也是應有盡有，有專業的電競手專用區域，有方便客人開團打團戰而刻意設計的開放空間，也有迎合著重個人隱私玩家的小隔間，邱鋒澤當初會想要來這裡工作，也是透過網上的廣告被它貼心又齊全的設計吸引。

旁邊有幾個木櫃子，邱鋒澤打算在那裡放一些遊戲光盤、雜誌、電影DVD和CD之類的，他從背包裡拿出了幾張珍藏已久的絕版遊戲光盤，終於開始了他今天的工作。

這些就放到最高層當裝飾好了——抱持著這樣的想法，邱鋒澤從角落找來了一張高椅，然後站了上去。

一掂起了腳，那種後悔的感覺又再次襲來——媽的，他全身都好痠。身體的肌肉彷彿是在控訴著主人昨晚不理性喝酒的舉動，他輕輕一掂腳一抬手全身的肌肉就莫名地酸軟了起來——太鬆懈了，邱鋒澤想，他真的低估了自己在宿醉之後的狀態。

都是偉晉那個臭大嬸啦，什麼乾下去乾下去喝完下次就可以拿MVP啊，搞得他現在——

「你好，我是陳零九，是這家店的——哇、欸——你、你沒事吧？！」

完全沉浸在自己小世界裡的邱鋒澤壓根就沒想到會有人出現在他背後，一把男性嗓音毫無預警地突然響起，邱鋒澤被嚇了一跳，腳下一滑竟也就從椅子上碰的一聲翻了下去。

跌倒的時候一陣天旋地轉，本來就頭重腳輕的他更是升起了一種暈頭轉向的感覺，椅子啪的一聲翻倒在地上，安置到一半的遊戲光盤從上方狼狽不堪地滾下來，有一片還剛好砸在了邱鋒澤的腦門上。

SHIT，他也太糗了吧。

「你還好吧...」那人站在他面前，語帶抱歉地向他伸出了一隻手。邱鋒澤瞬間都不知道自己應該先顧好臉上的尷尬還是在意重重跌到地上帶來的痛楚好——沒想到，眼前的男人下一秒卻說出了一句讓他始料未及的話。

「不是吧，我靠！」

發生了失手從椅子上翻了下來這樣愚蠢到爆的事情就已經讓邱鋒澤很不爽了，聽到了那人莫名其妙的髒話，他更是瞬間充斥著滿滿的不悅，「蛤？什麼？」

這個人也太沒禮貌了吧。

然而那人的下一句話卻讓邱鋒澤當場愣住，宿醉馬上消失得完完全全。

「你、你是惡魔啊？」

他蹭的一聲站了起來，顧不得身後因為撞擊而帶來的疼痛，他瞪大眼睛，不自禁結巴了起來，「你、你怎麼知道的？」

那人對他眨了眨眼睛，一副這不是很顯然易見嗎的表情，「你的尾巴跟角，都露出來了。」

「不、不會吧，我靠真的假...」邱鋒澤立刻伸手摸了一下自己的頭頂，果不其然摸到了兩個突出來尖尖的小角，再低頭看看，一條黑色的細長尾巴從身後冒了出來，尾端那個小小的三角形隨著他身體的動作擺來擺去，彷彿在活潑地跟他的主人SAY嗨，「FUCK——！」

邱鋒澤大聲罵了出聲，第一時間把尾巴跟頭上的角收了起來。

都是你啦黃偉晉，乾個屁杯啊乾！你看，搞出禍了吧！要不是宿醉，他的尾巴跟角怎麼可能被嚇一嚇就那麼容易的跑了出來！

瞬間有好幾個想法在邱鋒澤腦海中呼嘯而過，一、坦誠告訴眼前的人真相——門都沒有，不可能，二、笑著說哈哈哈嚇到你了嗎這是最新款的COSPLAY道具啦糊弄過去——白痴，到底誰會信啊，三、直接把眼前的人砸暈再威脅他——雖然這個人比我高但我平常有在健身應該沒問題的，對了，不知道惡魔本人行使暴力可不可以算業績的呢——

正當邱鋒澤想抄起身邊那張看起來最堅硬的遊戲光碟砸下去時，陳零九的一句話又倏地讓他停住了動作——「你不用那麼警戒地看著我啦，」那人抓了抓頭髮，「那個，呃、就是...其實我也是特殊人群啦，我是天使。」

哦，原來是這樣，你是天使啊那太好了沒事了齁——開玩笑啊怎麼可能沒事？！WHAT THE FUCK你是天使啊這樣就更糟糕了好嗎？！

邱鋒澤的眼睛又再度瞪大了點，內心警鈴大作。

只見那人歎了口氣，「我沒有騙你的，我只是不想事情變麻煩而已——」陳零九無奈地說道，「我知道天使與惡魔之間一向有世仇，但我對那種煩到爆的競爭一點興趣都沒有啦，今天我發現了你是惡魔，你也知道了我是天使，我們就一樣嘛，那以後在這裡我們就好好合作，和平相處，你不用在意我，我也不會管你的。」

邱鋒澤稍稍地被陳零九說服了一點，的確，那人真的沒必要也跟著一起揭露自己的身份吧？邱鋒澤臉上提防的表情稍微地舒緩了一點。

「唉，我這樣做應該就可以了吧？」陳零九似乎只是想趕快結束這荒唐的一切，他轉過身去，背對著邱鋒澤，「好，你看著。」

說著就在邱鋒澤驚訝的目光中把身上的衣服掀了起來，邱鋒澤馬上驚嚇得連說話都不利索了，「欸你你你你你幹嘛脫衣服啊？！」

那人把上衣脫到了肩膀的位置，低頭默念了一句什麼，背上一雙翅膀的圖騰便在那人的背上現了出來，在他健康的小麥色皮膚上延伸開來。翅膀從中間沿著肩胛骨向外延展，佈滿了整個背部的上半部分，左右對稱的翅膀有著細膩的羽毛與圓潤的拐角，惡魔的翅膀是蝙蝠狀的黑漆漆一片，這種帶著濃密羽毛的翅膀邱鋒澤只在小時候從書裡面看過，他知道，那是神聖與守護的象徵。

他下意識地咽了一下口水，還沒回過神來那圖騰就消失了在眼前，陳零九重新把衣服拉好，「你也看到我的翅膀了，這樣我們就扯平了，懂嗎？」

邱鋒澤當下只能呆呆地點頭，然後那人就像什麼都沒發生過一樣，自然地幫他收拾著地上的狼藉。看著那人默默地幫他把遊戲放到架子上的背影，邱鋒澤的戒心終於放了下來。

「對了我差一點忘記，」陳零九站在高椅上回頭看他，「今天晚上我有個饒舌歌手朋友有表演，很多店裡的人都會去，反正你今天就加入了嘛，要不要一起去？看完SHOW之後我們租了一個包廂聚會，也當作是大家幫你辦個歡迎會。」

邱鋒澤悄悄地皺了一下眉頭，雖然他對陳零九的警戒與敵意已經放下，但生性不太愛熱鬧的他難免還是對歡迎會這種吵鬧的場合有點抵觸，更何況，初來乍到的他一定會成為聚會上的主角，他更不習慣那樣的場面，他思考了一下，決定還是拒絕這個邀請。

陳零九在此時補了一句，「就在附近的夜店，很近而已。」

嗯？夜店？難道就是那傳說之中燈紅酒綠紙醉金迷酒池肉林充滿著黑暗與誘惑的夜店？

這一聽就是個衝業績的好地方啊——

於是邱鋒澤抬起了頭，開朗地笑了一下，「好啊！」

TBC


	3. 藍天之下

5

他跟邱鋒澤約好，晚上八點在耍廢空間的門外集合再一起走去婁峻碩表演的夜店，同行的還有樓下的服飾店店主小賴。

陳零九本來只是打算套一件運動外套，換一雙球鞋再戴頂帽子就出門，但臨行前他瞥到了鏡子中的自己，好像...是不是有點太過於隨性了？

小賴那把高亢的聲音倏地在腦中響起，「陳零九！你到底能不能不這麼邋遢！」

然後他又突然想起了那位今天與他初次見面的網咖店主邱鋒澤——兩人的初遇絕對談不上愉快，甚至還是一次在各個方面都可以稱之為糟糕，充斥著雞飛狗跳意外的碰面。雖然他能感覺到那人在自己坦誠相對以後對他的戒心有所降低，但畢竟接下來他們還是要在耍廢空間長期合作的，為了避免任何可能出現的麻煩，給那人留下一個良好的印象，還是挺重要的，對吧？

他不像糟老頭那群老天使一樣一談到惡魔就要喊打喊殺，要是跟邱鋒澤搞不好關係把生意搞垮了怎麼辦？他賺不了錢買不了公仔豈不是很虧？

在這方面陳零九倒是挺對得起他天使的身份——他好說歹說也是個和平的象徵啊好嗎。

和平象徵回想起邱鋒澤的打扮，一身搖滾風格潮流帥氣卻又同時打理得乾乾淨淨，顯然就是一個願意在自己外型上花心思的人。他撇到了衣櫃裡那套自從小賴硬塞給他就一直被冷落在角落的衣服，想了想，還是決定把它換上。

寬鬆的運動褲被換成了黑色的修身長褲，上身是一件素色的白上衣，外搭一件中長款的駝色西裝外套。只是簡單換了一套衣服，鏡子中的陳零九就已經完全是判若兩人，他拿掉了跟這身裝扮不太搭的帽子，拿起髮膠噴灑在頭髮上再往後抓了幾下，露出了飽滿的額頭，換上了隱形眼鏡，臉上濃密的鬍渣也被刮掉，展露出了陳零九那張原本就深邃而英俊的臉。

他來到集合地點時邱鋒澤早就已經到達了，但陳零九顯然是沒料到，邱鋒澤竟然也會換了衣服。

那人靠在一邊低頭滑著手機，頭上戴著一頂黑色棒球帽，遠處看帽子的帽舌幾乎都要蓋過了他的臉，身上是一件白色的連帽衫，配著黑色運動褲與一雙白球鞋，乍一看特別像一個青春活力的大學生。

「嗨，你來了喔。」那人看到陳零九的第一眼時臉上閃過了一絲驚訝，他上下掃視了陳零九一遍，眨了眨眼，說了句，「哇，你這樣穿挺帥欸。」

所以他今天下午是真的很糟是不是？

陳零九在心裡暗自腹誹，然而也只是點了點頭，「嗯，就還好，」他頓了一下，「那你的衣服——」

邱鋒澤聽懂了他後半句沒有說出口的疑問，回應道，「哦，我剛才收拾完滿身大汗就回家先洗了個澡，所以就換衣服了，」他抓了一下帽沿，有點小心地問，「我怕時間來不及所以就隨意穿了，連頭髮都沒抓欸...今天晚上的場合很隆重嗎？我這樣穿是不是太隨便了？」

不會，我本來要穿的比你更隨便。

「不會啦，」陳零九打著圓場，「今天晚上就是個放鬆的聚會，舒服隨意就行。」

「哦，那就太好了，」邱鋒澤鬆了一口氣，「我多怕我穿錯衣服不可以進去。」

陳零九禮貌性地微笑了一下就再也沒有說話，他從餘光中撇到了兩人在門口玻璃上的反射畫面，一個是從髮型開始就有悉心打扮過的西裝男子，一個是休閒得像在大學校園裡閒逛的學生裝扮。

這畫面——

幹，他是什麼第一次跟喜歡的人約會所以一不小心用力過頭盛裝打扮的高中生嗎？

他好像只差手上的那一束九十九朵玫瑰花就可以完整這個約會故事了欸。

偏偏小賴那把興奮的聲音就在這時響起，「不好意思讓你們久等了——」小賴看到陳零九的瞬間簡直就像發現了新大陸一樣驚奇，他誇張地大喊，「OH MY GOD陳零九，你終於穿這套衣服了！而且你竟然還抓了頭髮？！你有這麼期待今晚的表演嗎，居然還給我盛裝打扮？！」

陳零九莫名心虛，下意識就毫不留情地回嘴，「盛裝個屁，我穿什麼來干你屁事。」

「欸這套衣服我送你的耶，還這麼兇我！」小賴往陳零九的手臂上打了一下，「以前勸過你那麼多次你都不肯穿，我就好奇問一下不行喔？」

然後他把目光放在了一直安靜站在旁邊的邱鋒澤身上，笑了笑，「不好意思嚇到你了，」他向前伸出了一隻手，「你好，我是小賴，在地庫那層開服裝店的，你是新來的網咖老闆吧？」

邱鋒澤跟小賴握了一下手，也綻開了一個微笑，「你好，我是邱鋒澤，叫我鋒澤就好。」

然而小賴的手在握住了邱鋒澤之後就似乎沒有放開的打算，他轉而用閃閃發亮的眼神盯住陳零九，「欸，到底為什麼你店裡的人都那麼帥啊？老闆你是有挑過的哦？」

陳零九斜眼瞪了他一下，「白痴哦，如果我有挑我的店才不會租給你。」

「跩個屁啊！」小賴氣得跺腳，臉上卻倒是掛著開懷的大笑，他又轉了回來，向邱鋒澤拋了個媚眼，「鋒澤，歡迎來我店裡玩哦，我給你打折。」

「哦好...謝謝。」邱鋒澤小小地點了一下頭，顯然不太招架得住這位服飾店店主的熱情。

陳零九看懂了邱鋒澤臉上不知道該如何回應的尷尬與想要把手抽出來的猶豫，適時地上前解救，他抓住小賴的手然後絲毫不憐香惜玉地把他甩開——反正小賴剛才就已經惹他不爽了，「我們才不會買你店裡的東西啦，我現在在穿你家的衣服，感覺皮膚都開始爛了。」

「你的皮膚本來就爛好嗎！穿不穿衣服都爛！」

陳零九順勢把那個呆呆站在一旁的邱鋒澤拉到身旁，搭住他的肩讓他跟著自己往前走，「我們走吧，小賴身上有毒，我們走快一點。」

「欸！陳零九，等我！」

陳零九無視小賴身後浮誇的吶喊帶著邱鋒澤走在前頭，身旁的人走了幾步忍不住回頭看了小賴幾眼，陳零九以為那人是在擔心，又小聲地補了一句，「不用擔心他，我們都習慣這樣開玩笑了。」

然後他聽到那人噗哧一聲笑了出來，笑聲在這個夜晚的街頭上竟顯得特別的乾淨爽朗，「沒有啦，我只是覺得你們好有趣喔，」邱鋒澤笑時的抖動全都傳到了陳零九手上，那人瞇著眼睛，輕輕地說了句，「你們感情應該很好吧。」

在這個角度陳零九一低頭就剛好看到了那人笑著的側臉，眼角延展著彎彎的笑紋，睫毛沾著笑意帶來的濕潤在臉上一眨一眨，唇角揚起了一個愉悅的弧度，是宛如晚上令人身心舒暢的微風。

而且陳零九還留意到，原來那個人在笑的時候還會露出幾顆尖尖的虎牙。

一句話倏地就浮現了在腦海中，來得莫名其妙，來得迅雷不及，陳零九甚至搞不懂這背後的涵義——

或許說了出來連他自己也會嚇一跳吧，於是陳零九選擇默默地把那句話吞回了肚子裡。

他想說，如果你願意的話，其實我們的感情也可以變得很好。

6

走去夜店的過程中他們三個人有一搭沒一搭的聊著，雖然陳零九私下很愛跟小賴開玩笑，攻擊他起來也毫不手軟，但在這種場合，不得不說他還是挺佩服小賴這位氣氛製造者的。

他知道了，原來邱鋒澤的家就在耍廢空間的幾條街道外，路途有點曲折，但也只不過是十分鐘左右的步程。他又知道了原來邱鋒澤很喜歡玩遊戲，偶爾也會追一下動畫和漫畫，近期最愛的作品是海賊王。

撇開身份什麼的不說，陳零九發現原來他跟邱鋒澤其實有著挺多共同點的。

短短半小時不夠的路程，他們的關係，好像親近了那麼一點點。

到達夜店的時候小賴遇見了其他朋友就先行跟他們告別了，婁峻碩體貼地為他們留了一個靠近舞台側面的位置，不會那麼擁擠，卻又同時可以在前排把台上看得清楚。

表演尚未開始的夜店燈光昏暗，興奮期待的男男女女聚集了在台前，吵雜的笑聲與說話聲源源不絕。陳零九發現身旁的人從一開始進來後就一直好奇地東張西望，配上他此時此刻的打扮，就更像一個涉世未深的少年了，陳零九忍不住，低頭問了一句，「你第一次來夜店？」

那人點點頭，一雙彷彿好奇寶寶的眼眸繼續轉來轉去，「對啊，我平常會去酒吧喝一下酒什麼的啦，但這種類型的夜店我是第一次來。」

陳零九挑了挑眉，毫不掩飾他臉上的意外，「竟然是第一次？我以為你們對這種場合會很熟悉欸。」

惡魔不就是會經常在這種夜生活豐富的場所流連的生物嗎？

邱鋒澤聽懂了陳零九話中的「你們」指的是什麼，那人驚奇的表情不禁讓他有點不滿，對啦，他就是一個這麼不專業還因此被上司抓痛腳的惡魔不行喔？他撇了一下嘴巴，「怎樣，沒來過夜店有那麼奇怪嗎？」

明明是天使卻一天到晚泡在這種聲色場所，你才奇怪啦。

「沒有沒有，」陳零九把邱鋒澤那不樂意的小表情看在眼裡，那人彷彿還有很多東西想要嘀嘀咕咕卻又悶悶地憋住，他實在是忍不住臉上的笑意，差點要笑出來的瞬間又接收到了那人警告的眼神。陳零九低下頭，試圖收歛一點，「我不是那樣的意思。」

糟了，這位新來的惡魔好像比他想像中的更有趣欸。

陳零九又好奇地問，「欸，那你為什麼——」

「HEY HEY HEY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN——WELCOME TO WEREWOLVES NIGHTCLUB!!!」

然而他的話語卻被台上主持人亢奮的聲音給打斷了，邱鋒澤的注意力瞬間被帶走，陳零九聳聳肩，也只好把專注力一起放到台上——算了，也不急著問，反正他們有的是時間。

主持人一出場現場的氣氛一下子就熱烈了起來，尖叫與歡呼聲此起彼落，介紹婁峻碩出場後全場的情緒氛圍更是升到了最高點，粉絲激動的尖叫聲震耳欲聾，幾乎都要掀翻了房頂。那人帶來的第一首歌曲是有著強勁節奏的IDOL RAPPER，台下的觀眾舉起雙手一起跟著節奏搖擺，燈光效果炫目而華麗，彷彿踏入了一個迷醉瘋狂的享樂世界。

陳零九看了一眼身旁的邱鋒澤，那人顯然也很享受著這一切，身體隨著音樂自然地律動，在繚亂的燈光下陳零九卻忽然覺得他的臉龐看上去是那麼的不真切，彷彿一不留神就會在迷幻中消失。

他想起來了，這個人本來就很喜歡音樂的，對吧。

「接下來的歌是BLUE SKY，送給大家。」

慵懶的音樂響起，幽藍交纏著暗紅的燈光為氣氛加添了令人不禁小鹿亂撞的曖昧，陳零九盯著邱鋒澤的側臉，看到了那人瞇起眼睛投入地跟著節奏擺動，嘴角稍稍勾起了一個放鬆而柔軟的角度。耳邊是婁峻碩懶懶又富有磁性的聲音，他記得那人在創作的時候跟他提過，這是一首他希望可以唱給喜歡的人表白的歌曲。

「別這樣看著我  
這個表情我看得懂  
難得沒事想放個鬆  
偏偏連雲都失了蹤」

他看到邱鋒澤那白晢得近乎透明的臉龐此時也沾染上了燈光的迷離，就只有那露在帽子外面的耳朵帶著令他難以分辨的粉紅，彷似帶著燙人的溫度。對了，陳零九突然想到，惡魔的體溫也跟他們一樣的溫暖嗎？

「剛起床就 looking at me  
刷牙也 looking at me」

他按捺不住內心的好奇，伸手，在那人的耳朵上捏了一下。

瞬間邱鋒澤就像觸電一樣整個人彈了一下，他抓住自己的耳朵，看著陳零九的表情明顯是被嚇了一跳，「你、你幹嘛啊？」但即便是在這種情況下，那人還是保持著良好的教養，盡量壓低著聲音跟他講話。

「Why are you still looking at me  
用你水汪汪的大眼睛」

殘留在指尖的觸感轉瞬即逝，陳零九無法為心中的疑問找到答案，他眨眨眼睛，淡淡地說道，「沒有，就感覺你耳朵看上去很熱的樣子。」

「神、神經病啊...」邱鋒澤嘀嘀咕咕，揉了耳朵幾下又重新看回了舞台上。

「Got no excuses  
Dat sky is so blue」

陳零九瞇了瞇眼睛，於是發現了邱鋒澤耳朵上的粉紅無關燈光，是那人身體上原本就有的顏色。而此時此刻，好吧，陳零九也不得不承認，他對這位小惡魔所懷有的好奇，遠不止只是想要跟他好好合作相處那麼簡單。

「想要的太明顯  
難得看穿你心裡那層霧」

TBC


	4. 夜店之約

7

捏耳朵究竟是什麼意思？

要是他真的問出口...好像會顯得很蠢的樣子。

說真的，他也沒必要一定要從那個人口中得出一個所以然來吧，搞得他好像很在意似的。

他才沒有好不好。

而且那個人是真的不知道還是乾脆就不在意呢，盯著他的視線也太明顯了吧，他的耳朵都快要被看穿一個洞了，他該不會真的天真到以為我沒有發覺吧——

雜亂的小心思在腦海中像一隻不安份的小鹿一樣四處亂跑，邱鋒澤發現台上的表演好像漸漸聽不進去，就只有那低沉的鼓點隨著輕快的節奏怦怦地迴盪在耳邊，邱鋒澤一時之間竟也分不清，那到底是純粹來自背景的音樂還是混雜了他那不經意變得混亂的心跳聲。

表演結束，觀眾熱烈的歡呼與掌聲把他稍稍拉回了現實中，迷離曖昧的燈光變回了炫目繚亂的效果，耳邊傳來的是最近正流行的電子舞曲，強勁的節拍在空氣中互相碰撞，讓邱鋒澤又清醒了一點。人群漸漸散去，各自繼續沉醉在夜晚的享樂之中，身旁的陳零九像什麼都沒發生過一樣，自然地帶著他走到聚會的包廂，邱鋒澤差點以為他剛才只是做了一場不真切的夢。

隨性，又很奇怪。

他在心裡為陳零九默默地貼上了兩個大標籤。

包廂裡差不多有接近二十個人，除了陳零九以外，就只有重新與他們集合的小賴和小忍是邱鋒澤比較熟悉的人，他注意到大家都對他這張新面孔好奇滿滿的樣子，不禁覺得有點不太自在。

不止一個人說過他很慢熱，不知道是不是因為從小就在那安靜的山上小村莊長大的原因，邱鋒澤向來不太習慣應付人多的場面。以前黃偉晉有跟他講過，第一次在例行會議見到他時邱鋒澤冷著一張臉，他真的以為他是個不好相處的人，但在一搭話變熟了之後，就發現其實邱鋒澤的本性根本就很活潑愛玩，而且話也不少。

邱鋒澤四處張望了一下，最後還是決定坐在了陳零九的隔壁。

在一輪簡單的自我介紹後，眾人就興奮地提議要玩狼人殺，身旁的陳零九向他解釋，那是一個最近在耍廢空間很流行的桌遊，簡單來說就是一個狼人陣營與好人陣營互相廝殺，盡全力把敵方角色淘汰出局的遊戲。

聽似刺激的遊戲規則讓邱鋒澤感到躍躍欲試，陳零九湊近他，低聲說了句，「你先看我們玩幾局好了，等一下你再加入。」

遊戲開始，邱鋒澤意外地發現投入在遊戲中的大家都很認真，氣氛一時之間竟變得有點嚴肅。從一號玩家開始發言，連續出現的狼人殺術語讓邱鋒澤不禁有點懵。

輪到他身旁的陳零九發言了，一天下來邱鋒澤對那人講話的印象都是有點吊兒郎當又簡短的——啊、在懟小賴的時候還有點屁，所以當陳零九認認真真說出一套無比清晰的邏輯時，他是感到很驚訝的。

「1、2號白天的互動像兩張不認識的牌，聽感也偏好，我在這邊先標好，3號預言家發5號查殺，然後5號跳民...」陳零九輕皺了一下眉頭，「正常邏輯有查殺先走查殺啦，除非後面有預言家跳，不然我這局會票5，然後4號在預言家跳出來之後竟然發言還這麼划水，我覺得不太好，可能會進我狼坑。唔...先這樣，我是好人，過。」

邱鋒澤發現幾輪下來陳零九在當中都一直充當著一個類似於領導者的角色，或許那人是無意識的，但他清楚冷靜的發言總會為其他玩家帶來影響，大家或多或少都會以他的發言作為參考，那人不知不覺就成為了人群裡備受矚目的中心。彷似那人天生就該如此。

最讓他印象深刻的是陳零九當狼王的一局，在後置位的騎士把懷疑的矛頭指向了陳零九，決定要翻牌驗人，然後法官宣佈陳零九的真實身份就是狼人的時候，場上的玩家都為抓到了一匹狼而在雀躍歡呼。

「啟動角色技能。」

法官的聲音響起，陳零九平靜地聳了一下肩，「抱歉，遊戲已經結束了，我帶2號。」

「遊戲結束，邪惡陣營獲勝。」

場上的玩家還沒從騎士驗對的興奮中回過神來，臉上的表情瞬間凝固住，不知道是誰說了一句，「靠，陳零九你也太神了吧。」

淘汰區坐滿了三個平民，四神甚至全都還留在了場上，是乾淨俐落的一場屠邊局。又一次成為了眾人焦點的陳零九淡定地說，「還好啦，也算是運氣好，我叫神跳身份你們就全跳了，那平民就很好抿。」

「我難得抓到你發言的BUG驗對你的時候還超興奮的！沒想到遊戲就光速結束了，可惡啊——」

「我故意聊爆的啦，我是狼王嘛，你們票我出去我也不怕。」

那人在遊戲結束後又恢復了一貫有點懶散的語氣，面對大家的稱讚一直都抱持著謙虛又有風度的態度，冷靜的回應彷彿大家討論的焦點並不是他，然而這份淡然正正就是那人勝券在握運籌帷幄的證明。

邱鋒澤也沒發現自己的眼神原來在不知不覺中也一直跟在了那人身上，直到那人忽然回頭，與他四目相對。

那人挑了挑眉，用口型對他一字一句地說，「怎麼了？」

邱鋒澤莫名就感到心虛，趕緊把眼神移開。

可惡，也太帥了吧。

然而這回邱鋒澤倒是可以確認了，那怦怦不停迴盪著的聲音，的確是來自於他悄悄地失速的心跳。

8

輪到他上場了，第一次實戰的邱鋒澤難免感到緊張，他多希望可以抽到平民然後沒壓力地當個全程閉眼玩家，所以當他看到角色牌上鮮明地寫著騎士兩個字的時候，不禁臉色一垮。

身旁的人突然說了句，「9號新手玩家，今天才第一次接觸這個遊戲，大家包容一點。」

還在為自己抽到強神角色牌而懊悔的邱鋒澤東看西看，後知後覺才發現原來自己就是那人口中的9號。

而這局在第一個白天就有著非常豐富的信息量，兩個預言家跳了出來，狀態同樣起得很高，一個往歸票位發了金水，一個往後置位丟了查殺，場上的玩家都對他們的身份感到混亂，風向紛紛被帶到了希望後面可以有騎士跳出來幫忙驗證身份。

「那個...我是騎士。」邱鋒澤緩緩地翻開了角色牌，眾人馬上激動地歡呼了起來，甚至還有人做著各種小表情小動作示意他要驗誰，邱鋒澤一時又覺得壓力倍增。

「兩個預言家喔...我聽發言真的分辨不出來欸——」狼人殺初體驗，邱鋒澤也不想驗錯然後早早坐到淘汰區裡悶悶地待著，「如果驗到了假的預言家，好像也不能定義查驗的身份欸，對吧，因為他有可能會發好人金水拉票，也有可能跟自己的狼同伴互做身份...我這樣想是沒錯的吧？」

邱鋒澤小心翼翼地說著自己的邏輯，「我驗這個8號是不是收益比較高啊，他是3號預言家驗到的狼人牌，如果是真的話，我們就可以順利地淘汰一匹狼，要是他是好人，3號就肯定是狼人了，那麼2號預言家跟10號金水的身份都可以坐實了，對吧？」

他下意識地看向被發查殺的8號玩家陳零九，在他還在糾結的時候，那人肯定地對他點了一下頭，眼神仿似帶著鼓勵的意味。

「好，」邱鋒澤呼了一口氣，「我驗這個8號。」

「8號，是狼人。」

「哇！驗到了！鋒澤你好強喔！」

「零九你怎麼又是狼人啊？你最近拿狼的機率也太高了吧！」

「騎士超強的啦——鋒澤厲害喔，完全看不出來是新玩欸！」

氣氛又瞬間高漲了起來，邱鋒澤笑了笑，低頭揉了揉鼻子，大家此起彼落的恭維與讚嘆讓他不太好意思。身旁的陳零九站了起來，「好啦，沒辦法，第一天就被抓到了，我的狼同伴加油嘍。」

說完簡短的遺言之後陳零九便走去了一旁的淘汰區域，經過邱鋒澤身前的時候他伸出了手，在邱鋒澤的頭上輕輕拍了兩下，那短暫卻真實的觸感倏地讓邱鋒澤抬起了頭，莫名的他竟感到有點慌張。

他試圖透過陳零九的表情去找到些什麼，可那人只給他留下了一個走去淘汰區的背影。

到底...是什麼意思啊？

遊戲繼續進行，邱鋒澤趕快讓自己重新專注在遊戲上。陳零九淘汰後沒有啟動任何技能，3號預言家變相更加坐實，下一個晚上，真的預言家被刀，悍跳預言家被毒，大家交出了身份又從前一輪的發言裡排出剩下的狼坑，最後一狼被票出局，正義聯盟在第二個白天就光榮地獲得了勝利。

「這局騎士是MVP欸！你那一驗超關鍵的！」

「對啊，往外置位查驗收益真的比較好。超強的！」

邱鋒澤也不禁為了自己的初戰大捷而感到沾沾自喜，剛才被他親手淘汰出去的陳零九在遊戲結束後又默默地坐回來，他有一瞬間想要對那人說點什麼，但看著陳零九依舊淡漠的臉，又忽然發現什麼都講不出來。

沒有人知道邱鋒澤心裡來來去去的心思，興致高昂的眾人又再開始了一局新的狼人殺，然而這個講求邏輯跟演技的遊戲實在是太燒腦了，玩了幾局後大家都漸漸出現了疲態，後來就變成了大家三五成群地各自喝酒聊天。

有鑑於今天下午慘不忍睹的經歷，汲取了教訓的邱鋒澤今晚實在是不敢再碰任何酒精了。「抱歉，我去一下洗手間。」說著，邱鋒澤便離開了包廂。

此刻的時間已經踏入了凌晨，包廂外面赫然又是一副截然不同的光景。來到了深夜，尋求刺激的人們也不再忍耐內心的欲望，完全地放任自己沉醉在這個紙醉金迷的世界。

節奏明快強勁的音樂響徹整家夜店，貝斯的低音和鼓點敲在了每個人的耳膜上，伴隨著女歌手性感慵懶時而帶著氣音的歌聲，夜店的男男女女不乏穿著性感暴露的人，相互打量的眼神彷彿每個人都是蓄勢待發的獵人，卻又同時像是設下陷阱引誘著別人的獵物。

甚至有人就著昏暗的燈光就在角落裡親吻了起來，不安份的手在彼此身上挑逗著，撩撥著，是人類在黑暗之中不再掩飾而迸發出來的原始欲望。

轉進了走廊，只顧東張西望的邱鋒澤碰的一下撞到了眼前的男人，他說了聲對不起，沒想到卻被那人在身前堵住了路。

「媽的你有沒有長眼睛啊！撞得我很痛欸！」

堵在他身前的是兩個跟他年紀差不多的男人，虛浮的腳步和口齒不清的腔調無一不顯示著他們倆已經是酒醉得神智不清的狀態，那人還在大聲地對他罵罵咧咧，一開口就更明顯的酒氣讓邱鋒澤不自禁地皺起了眉。

那模樣更是挑起了男人的怒火，「喂！你這什麼眼神啊！臭小子你跩個屁啊！」

「對啊！你撞到了我們你要怎麼賠啊！」旁邊的男人也加入了這場單方面的炮火戰，甚至還伸手用力地在邱鋒澤的胸膛上推了一把。

邱鋒澤強忍著想要翻白眼的衝動——說真的，這兩個連路都走不穩的傢伙他自然是沒在怕的，但在這種公眾場合鬧大了也不好看吧。邱鋒澤想了想，算了，就當他自認倒霉吧，還是隨隨便便再道個歉敷衍過去就好了。

「臭小子你不講話是什麼意思？不要以為我不敢揍你！」

等一下——揍我？

邱鋒澤的腦袋瞬間飛快地運轉——行使暴力是大罪欸，要是真的可以引誘到他們出手就好了，反正那兩個人一看就很弱的樣子，他有信心可以擋得過去不讓自己受傷——邱鋒澤在腦海劈哩啪啦計算著，叮鈴叮鈴上上下下都是業績的聲音。

於是邱鋒澤往前走了一步，逼在了兩人身前，他挑起了嘴角，眼神裡是滿滿露骨的挑釁，「來啊，有種就打下來。」

「你媽的真的以為我不敢是不是！」

邱鋒澤哼笑了一下，又慢悠悠地說，「對啊，你看上去就是個膽小鬼。」

說著還閉上了眼睛，把他的挑撥發揮到極致。

「你——！哇、呃啊——靠！」

然而預想之中的拳頭卻沒有落下來，邱鋒澤甚至絲毫感受不到有東西在臉前揮動的感覺，耳邊傳來的反而是猛烈碰一聲類似於撞擊的聲音與那個男人吃痛的怪叫。

邱鋒澤連忙睜開眼睛，只見剛才還在他眼前耀武揚威的男人此刻正狼狽地摔在了地上，臉上浮現出明顯的紅腫和瘀痕，他的身旁也忽然出現了一個本來不應該在此的身影。

「陳、陳零九——？！」

你幹嘛打走我的業績啊？！

TBC


	5. 多多指教

9

夜店的聚會最後結束得有點掃興。

找麻煩的醉漢被他打倒在地，躺在地上捂著傷口咿咿呀呀地叫著，引起的騷動讓夜店的職員趕緊跑過來調解，他認得出來那兩個男人是老愛醉酒鬧事的慣犯，黑著臉色就把兩人趕了出去。

職員是陳零九也認識的熟面孔，他回頭問道，「你們還好吧？有受傷嗎？」

那個被他揍的人才更需要關心吧，臉都被他打腫了誒，陳零九在心裡默默想道。

這種突然被當成受害者看待的感覺很微妙，但他還是搖了搖頭，「我沒事。」

說著又看向身旁從剛才開始就一直默不作聲的人，「鋒澤，你呢？」

那人像是在走神，被喊到名字的時候嚇了一跳，竟有點結結巴巴，「呃？哦，我、我也沒事。」

「那就太好了，」職員親切地笑笑，「抱歉讓你們有了不好的回憶，我們以後會更加留意店裡的保安的。」禮數周到的職員見他們沒什麼大礙也就離開了現場，周遭本來在看熱鬧的人群慢慢地散去，剩下的竊竊私語也漸漸地隱沒在強勁的音樂節拍中，彷彿剛剛的鬧劇根本就沒有存在過。

回程的時候陳零九很明顯地感受到了來自於邱鋒澤的視線——如果視線有溫度的話，他的後腦勺應該都快要被盯得冒煙了吧。他倏地停住，身後的邱鋒澤來不及煞住腳步差點撞在他背上，他開口，「我知道你在想什麼。」

「什、什麼意思？」

剛才他發現邱鋒澤離開包廂的時間有點久，想起那人是第一次來夜店，不知道會不會迷路或是惹上了什麼麻煩之類的，果不其然就在尋找邱鋒澤身影的時候發現那人正被兩個一看就是來者不善的男人纏上，堵在了走廊的一邊。

他走近了點，看到的是邱鋒澤閉起眼睛還帶著明顯挑釁意味的臉，他瞬間就明白了那人的意圖——對了，他可沒忘記，邱鋒澤可是個貨真價實的惡魔。

但這隻惡魔也未免太有犧牲精神了吧？

生性怕麻煩的陳零九原本只打算找工作人員介入協助調停了事，然而下一秒他就看到了醉意甚深的男人被邱鋒澤的挑撥激得怒火中燒，舉起了手作勢就要打下去——陳零九一下子就頭腦發熱，衝上去把那人狠揍一拳的動作快速連貫到像是沒有經過思考——而事實上也的確如此，一剎那控制著他身體的只是一股一湧而上的衝動與本能。

陳零九回頭，看著有點疑惑的邱鋒澤一字一句，把那一瞬間的衝動轉化成話語，「我說我知道你在想什麼，但這和我不想看見你受傷沒有任何關係。」

邱鋒澤一時語塞，盯著陳零九嚴肅的臉眨了幾下眼睛，又咕咚一聲吞了下口水。

陳零九覺得那人莫名緊張的臉好笑得很，心裡突然就升起了一種癢癢的感覺，像羽毛一樣輕輕地拂過，跟他在聽表演時忍不住捏了邱鋒澤耳朵的感受很類似——他往前站了一小步，故意施以更多的壓迫感，「不管你到底是怎麼想的，但以結論來說，我還是替你趕走了麻煩不是嗎？」他瞇了一下眼睛，「你是不是欠我一句謝謝？」

於是他就看到了邱鋒澤的臉瞬間漲紅——果然皮膚白的人一臉紅就藏不住，那人糾結了幾秒才咬牙切齒地從唇齒間艱難擠出一句，「謝謝。」

陳零九突然就覺得心中那股莫名其妙難以言喻的不爽全都一掃而空了，他忍住想要笑出來的念頭，刻意板著臉，「不客氣。」

意料之中的又收穫了邱鋒澤再紅了幾分徹底變成了紅蘋果的臉——還是熟透的那種。

這讓陳零九想起他以前養過的一隻貓，鬧牠玩故意搶走牠毛線球的時候會生氣得炸毛，在喉頭低聲的咕嚕咕嚕，尾巴翹得老高毛髮全都豎了起來，那個樣子，不就跟眼前的邱鋒澤一模一樣嗎？

對誒，惡魔也是有尾巴的，如果現在露出來的話大概也會氣得豎起，尖尖的小角不停地在身後甩來甩去吧。

怎麼辦，他再一次忍住飄到嘴角的笑意，這隻小惡魔真的很有趣欸。

最後，那天的夜店之約就結束了在陳零九的暗自竊喜與邱鋒澤的一肚悶氣，還有陳零九的背影被盯得可以燒出一個洞的場景當中——離開了容易令人沉溺其中的黑暗並回歸日常，陳零九覺得，他跟邱鋒澤的關係好像有那麼不同了一點點，但究竟變成了什麼樣子，又似乎說不出個所以然來。

反倒是邱鋒澤的改變讓他感到了措手不及的驚訝。

怎麼過了一個晚上就突然那麼熱愛狼人殺？

邱鋒澤的網咖在夜店的四天後就正式開業了，以前小忍經營的時候建立了一群熟客的網絡，剛開張的日子客人就已經絡繹不絕，然而理應忙著打理店舖的邱鋒澤卻一天到晚往他身處的樓層跑，用一雙亮晶晶的眼睛盯著他，「零九，教我玩狼人殺吧。」

他是很樂意可以常常見到邱鋒澤啦，但這個人怎麼閒成這樣？

「兩個人怎麼玩？」

邱鋒澤得意地從身後捧出一部平板電腦，「我在網上發現了一個叫凹嗚狼人殺的節目，我們可以一起復盤啊，」他笑得像個正在展視自己被貼堂畫作的乖學生，「你教我怎麼盤邏輯吧。」

或許是遊戲的初體驗為他帶來很大的滿足感吧，邱鋒澤這幾天好像真的很沉迷狼人殺，經常都可以找到出現了不同套路的狼人殺節目與他一起分析，什麼輪次問題狼王悍跳狼咬狼倒鈎狼一堆專業術語塞滿腦袋，又一直提議陳零九在耍廢空間揪局。陳零九模糊地應了一聲，敷衍了事的意圖很明顯——畢竟充當聚會的發起人也不是一件簡單的事，但他實在是沒料到，邱鋒澤的熱情好像並沒有隨著時間的流逝而消失，反而越來越濃烈。那人的執著是他沒有預估得到的。

有一次陳零九真的忍耐不住盤踞內心已久的疑問，「你的網咖才剛開業吧？你整天待在這裡沒問題嗎？」

邱鋒澤的眼神依然黏住了螢幕，剛好節目播放到狼王自爆帶人的關鍵一刻，「沒關係啦，會有什麼問題啊。」

好歹也是個老闆跟業主的陳零九盡責地提醒，想起了以前小忍跟他提及過有手腳不乾淨的客人出現，把店裡的東西偷走的事情，「你不是沒有招聘其他店員嗎？沒人看著你就不擔心會有人把你的店弄亂？」

然而在問出口的一瞬他就同時知道答案了——幹，上當了。

他早就應該知道這個人最近反常的舉動不會是單純喜歡上狼人殺這麼簡單。

你就不擔心會有人把你的店弄亂？——把這句話說出口的他也太愚蠢了，陳零九暗暗咬牙想道，這隻惡魔應該恨不得店裡被搗亂得越糟越好吧？

「嗯？你剛才說什麼？」邱鋒澤抬頭的時候還不忘讚嘆一下狼王自爆帶走了最後一民的精準操作，他轉頭看向陳零九，充滿著好奇的眼睛圓溜溜的，「你可以再講一遍嗎？」

陳零九勾起嘴角，搖搖頭，「沒事，不是什麼重要的問題了。」

好啊，陳零九腹誹道，你想玩嘛，我就陪你慢慢玩。

10

他愛上玩狼人殺是真的。

動用全部的大腦細胞去找出敵對陣營的人，盤算著各種最能把團隊引導至勝利的可能性，邏輯口才還有演技的較量，乃至玩家的性格與發言位置都要列入考量，每一局都可以演變出無窮的變化。他是真的喜歡上了這個又燒腦又刺激的遊戲，這一點他倒是沒有欺騙過陳零九。

而且就算真的是欺騙又如何？為了自己的業績著想是惡魔之常情吧——

好吧，他承認，他的確還在惦記著夜店晚上發生的事。

一睜開眼睛的時候邱鋒澤就愣了，明明上一秒還信誓旦旦地說要胖揍他一頓的男人被突然出現的陳零九打飛在地，頂著個腫包子躺在地上，氣勢被澆熄得連個火苗都不見，「對、對不起大哥...是、是我們喝醉搞事不好——」

你這兩個俗辣！

剛才不是說我跩說要揍我講得很大聲嗎？怎麼慫成這樣？

拿出你們的氣勢，揍回去啊！

邱鋒澤在旁邊屏息以待，一雙眼眸瞪得溜圓在陳零九跟兩個男人之間轉來轉去。

此時，夜店的工作人員也被吵鬧的聲音吸引了過來，他認得出來那兩名醉漢是屢勸不聽的慣犯，也立刻板著臉，「保安怎麼放你們進來的？請你們馬上離開，不然我就要叫警察了。」

四周議論的聲音越來越多，成為了焦點的男人也自知理虧，踉蹌著站起來，「對不起...我、我們下次不敢了，這就走、這就走...」

喂、回來啊！你們不可以知錯能改！

順利把鬧事的人趕走了的職員回頭問他們，「你們還好吧？有受傷嗎？」

有啊，有受傷啊，邱鋒澤欲哭無淚，他的業績有受傷啊——

目送著兩個男人狼狽不堪夾著尾巴逃跑的背影，一種恨鐵不成鋼的惱怒油然而生，然而始作俑者 (儘管當事人可能並沒有這種意識) 還在身旁一副大義凜然渾身散發著誰敢再惹麻煩我就揍誰的強大氣場。

但即便是在這種時候，陳零九也不忘特意問他，「鋒澤，你呢？」

「呃？」思緒倏地被拉回現實，邱鋒澤嚇了一跳，開口的時候一下子急得舌頭打結。「哦，我、我也沒事。」

好啊，講得最響亮要打他的人變成了逃兵，真正出了拳的人又正氣凜然成這副德性——他似乎都能想像得到上司在下一次會議上那張苦口婆心的臉了...他又只能眼睜睜地看著MVP獎盃送到主任手上了嗎——媽的，頭好痛，他好像得先跟黃偉晉約好下一次喝酒的時間。

而這股懊惱在知道陳零九原來是有意而為之的時候更是竄升至了最高點，那人沉著臉色要他說謝謝的樣子讓邱鋒澤氣得牙癢癢——他就知道這隻天使不會這麼簡單！

所以當他想到了以學習狼人殺為由順理成章霸佔陳零九時間，又可以自然而然在網咖創造一個沒人看管的空間去激發人們內心的黑暗面時，邱鋒澤是覺得自己挺聰明的。而且這個做法還能讓陳零九相信他是想要跟那人打好關係——這也算是他的一部分目的啦，老實說，他是有在這裡長期經營的打算，真的撕破臉皮搞得頭破血流也不好看吧。

但不得不說，陳零九玩狼人殺是真的厲害，每一次都可以在關鍵的時刻提出建議，客觀地分析場上玩家的部署，拋開那些恩恩怨怨不談，邱鋒澤在這方面是真心很欣賞他的。也許是他一向認真執著的本性影響，邱鋒澤學習狼人殺簡直就像對待惡魔考核一樣的用功，用不了多久知識與技巧都精進了不少。

而當他度過了獲得滿滿狼人殺知識的充實一天回到網咖的時候，看到桌上殘留的各種食物渣滓與垃圾，邱鋒澤都會不自禁地發自內心笑出來——雖然他是不喜歡打掃沒錯啦，但他這幾年的工作生涯好像就沒有像這幾天一般的順利過。

然而，這種一舉多得的輕鬆生活並沒有持續了多久，在邱鋒澤某一天上班看到陳零九毫無預兆地出現了在他網咖的時候，這種日子就赫然結束了——

「你、你在這裡幹嘛啊？」

陳零九在牆壁上貼了一張標示語，【CCTV 24小時錄影中，敬請自律】兩行大字清晰可見，邱鋒澤這才發現，原來角落裡還有兩名正在幫他安裝閉路電視的技術人員。

邱鋒澤臉色一垮，大步走到那人面前，「陳零九，你什麼意思。」

陳零九一副悠然自得的樣子，面對邱鋒澤的質問甚至還悠閒地先問他標語有沒有貼歪，「就你看到的這樣啊，」他聳了聳肩，「安裝閉路電視，加強保安。」

邱鋒澤深呼吸了一下，努力把情緒穩住，說的每一個字都像是從喉嚨深處擠出來的，「這家網咖是我的誒。」

那人撇了他一眼，「這棟房子都是我的誒。」

媽的，地產霸權。

突然一道急促的鈴聲劃破了劍拔弩張的氣氛，邱鋒澤拿出手機，上司的名字赫然出現了在螢幕上，他趕緊站開幾步之外接聽電話，卻發現原來陳零九的手機也同時叮鈴鈴的響了起來。

耳邊傳來的是上司難得興奮的聲音，「喂，鋒澤嗎？我剛剛收到法官的消息，下個星期天地法庭的判決，惡魔方的辯論代表選中你了！受審判靈魂的生平資料我等一下會傳給你，你好好準備一下，」上司提高了音量鼓勵著邱鋒澤，「鋒澤，這是你第一次上庭，加油啊，要努力讓更多靈魂進地獄喔。」

邱鋒澤還在消化著突如其來的消息，手機裡的人又倏地補了一句，「對了，我看了一下資料，天使那方的代表好像也是個第一次上庭的新人誒，」翻找紙張嘩啦嘩啦的聲音響起，「我記得名字好像挺特別的，不知道你有沒有聽過——哦、找到了找到了，他叫做陳零九啦。」

聽到熟悉的三個字那一瞬，邱鋒澤只覺得有一個小型炸彈在耳邊炸開的感覺，他不禁把眼神投向在他一段距離之外也同樣在剛剛結束了電話的陳零九——那人與他四目相對，邱鋒澤瞬間就知道了，他一定也是從電話中得知了跟他一樣的消息。

於是邱鋒澤重新走到那人面前，抬頭，嘴角挑起，「零九，多多指教嘍。」

「嗯，」陳零九也展開一抹微笑，「多多指教。」

TBC


	6. 天地法庭

11

被選中到天地法庭參與辯論的惡魔和天使會在大概上庭前一個星期收到有關受審判靈魂的資料，那是放在公文袋裡看似普通的幾張紙，但只要惡魔與天使這類特殊人群觸碰到紙張，靈魂的生平就會像走馬燈一樣自動在他們腦海中播放，從出生到死亡的一刻，而他們也被賦予了能從中快速獲得大量資訊的特殊能力。他們的工作就是要從靈魂的一生中找到對己方有利的證據，在法官面前說服對方靈魂的歸處應是何處。

第一次被召喚上庭，邱鋒澤拿出了百分之二百的認真來看待，特別是在知道對手是陳零九的情況下——

這位天使已經搗亂他的工作很多次了，一開始還以為那只是那人的無心之舉，但最近他終於撕開了陳零九的假面——那人的所有行動根本就是懷著清晰到不行的意圖。

大模斯樣在他店裡安裝閉路電視還對著他笑得輕蔑的表情，每每想起都能讓邱鋒澤氣得牙癢癢。

自己怎麼就掉以輕心了呢，自古以來惡魔與天使勢不兩立不是很清楚的事了嗎。

人家脫個衣服秀個翅膀你就放下了戒心，邱鋒澤啊，你是不是傻。

以前剛投身工作的時候父母還特意地提醒過他職場社會的殘酷，嘖，邱鋒澤心想，商業競爭真是個麻煩的東西。

幸好這次要處理的案子不多，只有三個，邱鋒澤有充足的時間預備，他把靈魂的生平影像看了又看，一張又一張的筆記寫得滿滿當當，從過馬路有沒有衝紅燈的小事到婚姻生活出軌的大事都鉅細無遺地羅列了出來——雖然獨特的筆記方式只有他自己能看得懂。

他必須承認自己是挺緊張的。

因為一直以來他都只能靠道聽途說來得知關於法庭跟辯論的事情，然而天地法庭實在是一個披著濃重面紗的極為神秘之地，擁有判決靈魂去向強大權力的法官身分更是從來都無人知曉，傳說那位法官已經活在世上超過了千年以上，有人說他是墮落至地獄而一生要贖罪的魂魄，有人說他是天使與惡魔誕下的禁忌之子，有人說他是天堂神明最得寵的助手，更有謠言傳說其實法官就是神明之本身。

就連天地法庭究竟身在哪處也是一個多年的未解之謎，他們只會在開庭時間前的一個小時接收到一個地址，或許是人來人往正值繁忙時分的地鐵月台，也可以是安靜民居之間無人寂寥的小巷，那裡在開庭的時分會出現一道只有特殊人群才能看得到的門，只要把門推開，惡魔與天使就能踏入那尊貴的未知之地。

但究竟門後的空間到底是如何形成，就算是邱鋒澤所認識最資深的惡魔也解答不了。

這麼一想，本來覺得自己已經做好萬全準備的邱鋒澤還是有點放不下心，他拿起電話，撥通了黃偉晉的號碼，那是他比較熟悉的惡魔同僚中，為數不多曾經參與過法庭辯論的人。

然而沒想到黃偉晉卻是支支吾吾的，「那個...你、你問我也沒有用啦，反正你放輕鬆就行，上個法庭不是什麼很值得費心的事啦。」

邱鋒澤皺了皺眉，朋友模糊的態度讓他隱約有點失望——他以為黃偉晉會很挺他的，「怎麼可能不費心？辯論勝出能獲得的獎勵很多欸，你也知道我想拿那個MVP多久了吧。」

而且這次上庭對他還有著另一層重大的意義——

他可不能輸給那隻臭天使啊！

黃偉晉依然是一副有口難言的態度，「呃，就是、那...哎呀我不知道要怎麼說啦！反正跟你現在想像的畫面完全不同，這是我唯一能說的啦，完完全全不同！」

邱鋒澤的好奇心被挑起，「就不能透露一點？」他小心翼翼地問道，「法官是個什麼樣的人啊？」

「欸邱鋒澤你是想我死是不是！」黃偉晉的大嗓門在手機裡響起，「每一個進去過法庭的惡魔或天使都要簽保密契約你又不是不知道，被發現我把裡面的東西講出去我可是要受罰的欸！」

「也是啦...」邱鋒澤應道，語氣帶著明顯的悶悶不樂。保密契約規定任何進出過法庭的天使、惡魔乃至是人類的靈魂都絕對不可以透露任何有關法庭的位置與法官的訊息，其他人充其量也只是能知道辯論的結果而已。

對未知抱持著好奇心似乎是每一個族群都有的習慣，這也是為什麼那些小道消息能傳得如此沸沸揚揚的原因，然而但凡是那些描述得越是繪影繪聲栩栩如生的傳聞，邱鋒澤就覺得越不可信。

「不要這麼緊張啦！」黃偉晉知道邱鋒澤的老毛病又犯了——這個人，說得好聽一點就是完美主義對自己在意的事情認真執著，但說得難聽一點，就是容易鑽牛角尖逼死自己，黃偉晉安慰道，「總之你記住，你一定沒問題的。儘管放輕鬆，你一定可以的，OK？」

末了又再強調了一遍，「你一定可以的！」

「好啦，」聽到了黃偉晉充滿真心的鼓勵，邱鋒澤也不好意思再為難他了，「其實我也知道你不能講啦，但還是謝謝你。」

這通電話無法幫助邱鋒澤揭開天地法庭的神秘面紗，卻確實讓他稍稍整理了一下最近有點雜亂的思緒。好吧，邱鋒澤在心裡想道，既然他都選擇全力以赴了，就只能好好幹吧。

12

上庭的日子終於來臨。

儘管他不知道法官到底是個什麼樣風格的人 (或神或天使或惡魔)，但俗話有云，人靠衣裝，惡魔也一樣，穿得得體一點總不會錯的。邱鋒澤特意從衣櫃翻出了好久沒穿過的西裝，專門買了一條合適的領帶，為此還第一次光顧了小賴的店，獲得了那人熱情奔放的媚眼數顆。

開庭的時間是中午十二點，邱鋒澤早就嚴陣以待了，天生就好的記憶力讓他對那幾個人的事蹟早就倒背如流，穿上了燙得平直的西裝，打好領帶，邱鋒澤看上去毅然就專業了不少。

陳零九沒多久後也到了，那人還是像平常一樣穿著一件寬鬆的T恤配運動褲，棕色的頭髮略帶凌亂，是那人一如以往的隨性作風。陳零九明顯是一副才剛睡醒的樣子，在看到邱鋒澤的時候還剛好張大嘴巴打了個哈欠。

那人揉揉惺忪的眼睛，「還穿西裝？這麼認真哦。」

邱鋒澤撇了他一眼，「是你太隨便吧。」

然而下一秒陳零九突然走到他面前，默不作聲地向他胸口的位置伸出了手，邱鋒澤警戒地往後退了一步，不自覺提高了音量，「你想幹嘛？」

這段一個多星期下來的相處時間，邱鋒澤發現，陳零九似乎就是他人生中一個最大的盲點——他永遠都猜不透陳零九的下一步是什麼。

「不用那麼緊張，我又不會吃了你，」陳零九淡然地回應，懶懶抬眼瞥了他一下，「你領帶歪了。」說著就抓著領帶跟領口的地方幫他喬好了位置。

那人說話時溫暖的氣息灑在了他的臉上，胸前的觸感一閃而過，邱鋒澤彷彿在一瞬間聽到了有什麼東西小小地劈哩啪啦炸開的聲音，不知道在他身體的哪一個角落。他一時愣住，想不出到底要如何回應。

突然，一陣巨響在兩人的身邊響起，陳零九的注意力被帶走，拉開了跟他之間的距離，邱鋒澤悄悄地鬆了一口氣。

通往天地法庭的大門出現了，縫隙之間有光芒透出，沉默地散發著莊嚴的氣息。邱鋒澤不自禁地吞了下口水，步向了那個神秘的地方。

首先映入眼簾的是一片浮雲密佈的天空，濃厚的雲層往四方八面蔓延而看不到盡頭，這讓邱鋒澤意識到原來整個法庭都是處於飄浮在半空中的狀態，稀疏的陽光從雲層之間穿過，彷彿為雲朵鍍上了一道金邊，又為法庭投下了神聖的光芒。

而法庭的下方則是一大片嶙峋的怪石，在雲霧之間若隱若現，奇異突兀的形狀乍一看上去竟有點像一張張深陷痛苦而正在吶喊掙扎的人臉，鮮紅的熔岩在岩石間緩慢地流淌，宛若在這隻沉睡惡魔身上流動的血液，法庭的邊緣就如危險的懸崖，一不小心就會墜下而被滾燙的岩漿吞噬。就算是在地獄中出生的邱鋒澤，也不禁感到心頭一顫。

法庭的兩側有兩根高聳入雲的石柱，上面雕刻著的是傳說中神明與撒旦的畫像，神明的臉慈愛安祥，頭上戴著的荊棘皇冠是祂背負著眾生之罪的證明，邱鋒澤向來對這個故事感到不解，明明每個人都理應為自己所做的選擇負責，怎麼白白看著別人替你流血罪孽就能獲得卸免了呢。

身旁的陳零九低聲說了句，「常聽說神明是這個世界上唯一完美的存在，現在看來，其實也不過如此。」

邱鋒澤瞇瞇眼睛，「你這樣說算是在瀆神吧，天使先生。」他盯著陳零九仰著頭認真的側臉，發現自己越發看不懂這個男人的內心。

石柱之間就是法官的座位，處於階梯之上任何人都只能昂著頭仰望，一種充滿著威嚴的窒息感迎面而來，意識到辯論即將要開始，邱鋒澤緊張得心跳開始漸漸地提速。

他握緊了拳頭，努力穩住情緒嘗試保持冷靜，他在心裡默默念道，你可以的邱鋒澤，你已經做好一切的準備了，一定沒問題的——

所以當他看到走上法官席的是一個看上去只不過二十出頭還不斷地在打哈欠的男子時，邱鋒澤傻了，徹徹底底地傻了。

這個人就是法官？就這個一臉睡不醒的小屁孩？！

法官擦了擦眼角因為打哈欠而冒出的生理性淚水，語帶無奈的說，「唉，我就知道你們會是這種表情，畢竟外面的傳說太誇張啦，講得我們好像有三頭六臂似的，」台下的邱鋒澤眼睛瞪得眼珠子都快要掉出來了，然而這個樣子法官也是早已見怪不怪，「都是我的前輩們啦，幾千年前就喜歡搞神秘主義那一套，還特意設計什麼保密契約說這樣比較帥，但我是覺得沒差啦，講不講出去都無所謂呀，所以你們也不要怪我——」

邱鋒澤再一次握緊了拳頭，深呼吸了幾下——邱鋒澤，冷靜，那個屁孩好歹也是個法官，不可以揍他。

「對了，今天的案件只有三宗是嗎？」法官翻查著桌子上的文件，末了又揉著自己的額角，「其實我昨天晚上看漫畫看通宵了啦，現在有點頭痛，你們介意自己解決一下嗎？要爭要打隨便你們啦，結束的時候叫我一下，我聽一下你們的結論，如果沒問題那我把判詞讀一讀就好了。」

「啊、還有，」法官繼續叨叨絮絮講個不停，臉上的倦怠卻溢於言表，「如果真的要打架我建議你們先查問一下上級的保險範圍啦，很多人受傷都向我們索償欸奇怪，我們這裡沒有這種功能的好嗎——」

邱鋒澤終於沉不住氣了，他一把打斷了法官的碎碎念，「你的判決可以影響靈魂的去向，怎麼可以這麼隨便？」

然而法官只是大聲地歎了口氣，「哎呀上班族何苦為難上班族呢...」他頭痛地抓了抓一頭像雞窩一樣的亂髮，「而且每個人為自己的行為負責是天經地義的事啊，生前做事前不考慮清楚結果，死後碰上不好的法官怪誰啊？」

說著他又覺得這句話好像是在貶低自己，趕緊又補了一句，「欸我不是說自己不好哦，我還是會認真聽你們最後結論的好不好，不要講得我好像什麼都不做似的，你們講得太離譜我還是有我自己的決定的！」

此時，一直沉默著的陳零九倏地開口，「法官大人，你是七龍珠迷喔？」

你他媽的到底在講什麼東西？

然而本來還帶著一臉倦容的法官在聽到七龍珠三個字後一下子就醒了，「對啊，我超愛！昨晚就是看七龍珠漫畫才熬夜的，」他的眼神亮晶晶的，「你怎麼知道的？」

還有你——法官！你興奮個屁啊！

陳零九笑笑，「你身上的七龍珠衣服啊，這件外套我也有，」說著他又向法官展示著身上的球鞋，「我今天的球鞋也是七龍珠的，悟空款，家裡還有一雙是弗利沙的。」

「哇靠這也太屌了吧！」法官的情緒明顯高漲了許多，他甚至興奮得從座位走下來蹲在了陳零九面前端詳著鞋子，「哎呀我入坑入得太晚了啦——什麼時候出了球鞋我竟然都不知道...」

「沒關係，這是最新出的周邊商品，」陳零九慢慢地扶起法官，「我等一下把網購連接給你，現在還可以訂。」

法官馬上點頭如搗蒜，「好啊好啊，你等一下把連接LINE給我！啊、不行，你們有保密契約不能知道我的真實身份——」

「我可以手寫給你啊。」

「對齁你很聰明欸！」法官雀躍得眉飛色舞，「我等一下找祕書借我一枝筆，你就把網址抄在我手心——」

邱鋒澤忍無可忍，「你們有完沒完啊！」

自問也算是個宅男的邱鋒澤也是知道他們兩個人到底在講什麼的，然而當後面的話題越來越偏離的時候，邱鋒澤就跟不上了——雖然他也會在網上斷斷續續地追看一下動畫或漫畫什麼的，但對買周邊這個愛好他是沒什麼涉——欸，等一下，怎麼他也被帶歪了，靠，這才不是重點！

於是他深深吸了一口氣，咬著牙關，一字一句的說，「法官大人，請問我們可以開始了嗎。」疑問句的句式，陳述句的語氣。

法官感受到了來自這位惡魔身上的怒氣，一股溜地回到了座位，他清了一下喉嚨再裝模作樣地，「好，審判開始，請天使與惡魔雙方開始辯論。」

邱鋒澤在心裡歎了口氣，他終於知道黃偉晉在電話裡講的話是什麼意思了，他深知道自己徹夜準備的講稿將會是毫無用武之地，於是只是挑出了當中最精簡的部分，把三個靈魂一生所做過的惡事濃縮了在一篇短短幾分鐘的言辭中。

老實說，他現在也沒指望那個心心念念著七龍珠的法官到底有聽進去多少，反倒是一旁的陳零九，從他開始發言的時候就一直用目光如炬的視線盯著他，是他最熟悉不過卻又總是看不清猜不透的那種感覺——

輪到陳零九發言了，「我同意惡魔的觀點，這三個靈魂就判決去地獄吧。」

「什麼？」邱鋒澤與法官的聲音同時響遍法庭。

陳零九接著說道，絲毫不覺得他的言論有什麼值得驚訝的地方，「第一個人的確做了很多善事，也是個在團體中出了名大方慷慨的人，但單憑在婚姻中不忠這一點就可以推翻那些小恩小惠了。至於第二個，家裡窮困也不是他可以動貪念的原因，因為他的確有很多可以獲得援助的機會。最後的靈魂...根本就不應該出現在這裡吧，爛人一個，就直接去地獄吧。」

說完之後又補充了一句，「我幫你做好總結了，法官大人，你也想快點結束這場審判吧？」

法官突然也適應不了這麼和平的法庭，他眨眨眼睛，呆呆地應了一聲，「哦——」突然意識到原來已經到了要宣讀判詞的時間，他趕緊整理一下表情與狀態，「好，本法官宣佈，由於受審判靈魂一生的惡事無法以行善彌補，魂魄將會收歸地獄，即日執行。」

判決結束，「退庭——」

邱鋒澤從頭到尾都是懵的，一直到退庭兩個響亮的字響起才漸漸地回過神來——什麼東西啊，這種嬴了像輸了的感覺是什麼？

他回頭看著陳零九，那人剛好結束了跟法官交換情報的事宜，恢復了平常有點懶散的態度，彷彿剛才在法庭上認真發言的人不是他。邱鋒澤忍不住，大步走到了那人面前，「陳零九，你到底在玩什麼？」

似乎從他們的初次相遇開始，一切都變得不平凡了，誤打誤撞地暴露了自己是惡魔的身份，又碰上了天使宿敵陳零九，然而這位天使卻一而再再而三地顛覆了他的想像與計劃——他在放下了對那人的戒心後卻突然發覺陳零九並不簡單，他以為的萬全準備卻總是輕易被那人一雙深邃的眼眸看透，但當那雙深沉的眸子默不作聲地盯著自己時，他又只能在當中尋到重重的迷霧。

又來了，又是那雙他看不透的眼睛在盯著他了——陳零九淡淡地回應，「我沒有啊，這個結局你不滿意？」

「這樣的勝出沒有任何意義，我不需要你同情我。」

「你想多了，我真的沒有，」陳零九正色道，「我只是針對今天的審判說出我認為最對的決定而已，他們進不進得了天堂跟我無關，業績多少我也不在意，我沒辦法為了這些東西說出違心的話，如果我真的認為他們有進天堂的價值，那麼我一定會跟你據理力爭。」

邱鋒澤像被噎住一樣無法說出什麼——其實他是知道的，短短幾天的相處就足夠讓他知道陳零九雖然看上去懶散，但實際上有著任誰也撼動不了的原則。他只是在氣那個當陳零九越是遊刃有餘就越是狼狽不堪的自己而已。

所以他也只能帶著懊惱說出一句，「我希望到時候你真的可以認真一點。」

他以為陳零九會像以往一樣冷冷地回應，沒想到卻看到那人突然噗哧一聲笑了出來，甚至還誇張的笑得彎下了腰。邱鋒澤一時又懵了，「你到底笑屁啊？」

陳零九吸吸鼻子，語氣還帶著鮮明的笑意，「真的哦？那你到時候不要後悔。」

「什——」

邱鋒澤的話還沒講完，領帶就被陳零九一把扯過，然後他就看到了陳零九放大的臉，顫動的睫毛、閉上的眼睛、高挺的鼻子，還有飽滿的嘴唇，離他越來越近，越來越近——

直到一道溫暖的觸感貼在了他的嘴唇上。

一瞬間好像有煙火炮彈之類的東西劈里啪啦在他腦袋中炸開，邱鋒澤這回可聽得很清楚了，一時之間就被炸得頭暈目眩。

他看到了陳零九嘴角勾起的臉，眼睛裡倒映著的是他呆愕的樣子，那人低沉的聲音傳來，轟得他耳邊嗡嗡嗡嗡地響。

那人說，「是你叫我認真的，你後悔也來不及了。」

TBC


	7. 火力全開

13

他們之間的第一個吻，帶著淡淡的檸檬味。

他觀察到邱鋒澤特別愛吃一種外國牌子的檸檬喉糖，在上庭前不知道是不是想要舒緩緊張之類的，那人又一連吃了好幾顆，微微的檸檬果香殘留在唇齒間，短短幾秒的觸碰就足夠讓那清新的味道跑到陳零九的鼻子裡。

其實這個吻發生得遠比他預期的早。

但或許是受到了第一次完成法庭辯論的輕鬆心情所驅使，又或許是那人輕皺著眉叫他認真一點的臉實在是太可愛又太好看，也可能只是單純的覺得那人緊緊抿著的一雙薄唇太過誘人——陳零九那一刻只是跟從著內心最純粹的欲望，吻了下去。

邱鋒澤的臉在一吻之後以肉眼可見的速度迅速從脖子開始漲紅，水蜜桃般的粉紅蔓延到兩頰，沾上了耳朵，加深，讓那人再變成了一顆熟透的紅蘋果。陳零九轉過身，先邱鋒澤一步離開了法庭，那人還僵在原地不敢動彈的反應讓他有點忍不住嘴邊的笑意。

走了幾步，身後傳來了聲音，是來自那位剛剛還借了他圓珠筆的法官祕書。

「不好意思，我們要準備下一場審判了，請盡快從那邊的出口離開，就可以回到剛才人間的位置了。」

「這位惡魔先生請問你有聽到嗎——欸你幹嘛突然蹲下啊？是不是身體不舒服？哇，你的臉很紅欸——」

陳零九噗哧一聲笑了出來，濃密的雲層被風吹散了點，爭鋒探出頭來的陽光灑在他身上，讓他渾身都覺得暖暖的，邁出的腳步也不自禁地輕快了起來。

他跟邱鋒澤認識的時間，從那個雞飛狗跳的初次見面開始，準確一點來說，是十一天又三個小時——要成功的讓陳零九與另一個人建立一段親密關係，這段時間可能還不太足夠。

但要讓陳零九動心，完全綽綽有餘。

雖然拿戀愛跟公仔來比較好像沒有什麼可比性，但對於陳零九這種對待感情向來坦蕩直率的人來說，喜歡就是喜歡，愛上了什麼繼而想把他據為己有的心情，放在哪兒都是一樣的。

想當初他會沉迷上買公仔也是因為到了朋友的家參觀，被那鋪天蓋地塞滿家裡每一個角落的帥氣公仔擺設震撼到，把心一橫便決定投進了這個寫作公仔讀作燒錢的無底洞裡，動心前前後後也只不過花了他十秒的時間。

他花在邱鋒澤身上的心思當然要比這十秒超出更多——所以說，怎麼可能還不夠？

好奇似乎是任何一段關係開始拉近最重要的那顆種子，但有誰會對一個長著小角跟尾巴還砰地一聲摔在你面前的惡魔不好奇啊？

更何況這位惡魔更是顛覆了他一切的想像——果然道聽途說都是不可靠的，他以為惡魔要不就是一副流氓臉長得兇巴巴的，要不就是老奸巨猾活像是個黑幫電影中的大反派，然而沒想到眼前的這隻小惡魔卻偏偏長得白白淨淨，標準的唇紅齒白。

然後他又了解了邱鋒澤更多，無論是在夜店聽著音樂而放鬆自在的他，投入玩狼人殺時有點迷茫又疑惑的他，初嘗勝利而掩不住興奮與自豪的他，眼神閃閃發亮整天纏著要求狼人殺教學的他，因為計謀被打亂而懊惱得緊抿著唇的他，被他氣得像一隻炸毛貓咪瞪大眼睛的他...許許多多的邱鋒澤拼湊在一起，完整了陳零九內心的那一塊拼圖，是他心尖上藏著的那一點心動。

也不對，他也沒打算要躲躲藏藏啊——他就是喜歡上邱鋒澤了。

往後的日子輪到陳零九一天到晚到邱鋒澤的網咖裡跑，那人一副見到鬼的模樣站得老遠，一雙警戒又懷疑的眼睛使勁地瞪著他，陳零九聳聳肩，盡量讓自己看上去無辜又無害。

「我是想問一下你的意見啦，想不想把閉路電視拆了？」

那人交叉著手，瞇了瞇眼睛，「剛安裝了沒多久現在又要拆，你的錢很好賺是不是？」

「那你的意思就是不想嘍？」

貓咪意料之中的上鈎了，邱鋒澤一下站直了身子，「當然要拆啊廢話！」他走過來把陳零九指間的卡片一把拔走，上面寫著的是相關技術人員的聯絡方式，「本來你裝的時候就沒有問過我這個老闆的意見。」

高傲的貓咪拿走了心頭好後又瞬間轉頭回到了原本的位置，尾巴在轉身之際無意在陳零九心上輕輕掃了一下，一時之間癢癢的，惹得陳零九輕笑，「我是不是該再提醒你一遍，這裡最大的老闆是我欸。」

「煩不煩啊你，小心我退你租！」

「你就退啊，沒了這家網咖看看到時候是誰比較虧。」

「嘖。」

被抓到痛腳的邱鋒澤無法反駁，的確，他網咖的經營才剛上了軌道，而耍廢空間作為區內小有名氣的御宅族勝地，為他帶來的收入與名氣都是很可觀的，再加上他所運用自由放寬的營運方針，惡魔本職的業績也終於有了點起色，至少比他以往數年兜兜轉轉所拼來的都來得順利。

陳零九看著那人明顯一副恨不得把他這位大老闆咬碎在嘴邊的樣子差點又忍不住笑了出來，他低頭清清喉嚨，收歛一下幾乎要飄到眉眼間的笑意，換上一貫淡然的表情，「好啦，我開玩笑的，」他走了過去，把一直提在手上的盒子放到那人眼前，「這我請你的，打開試試看。」

「提拉米蘇？」邱鋒澤拿起蛋糕盒左看右看，圓溜溜的眼眸寫滿了驚訝，「這家店很有名欸，聽說排隊都要花一個小時以上，你怎麼買到的？」

問著又突然頓了一下，「不對，這不是重點——」他把盒子放下，一雙眉毛緊緊地蹙起，「你又想幹嘛？」

「只是想請你吃甜點啊，」陳零九自然地回應，「你不是很喜歡嗎。」早在夜店聚會的那一天晚上他就發現邱鋒澤很愛吃甜點了，桌上的各種甜食被他陸陸續續地一掃而空，這種甜膩的奶油制品更是他尤其鍾愛的類型。

人間有一句俗語很流行——要想抓住一個人的心，先要抓住他的胃——這句話能流芳百世確實是不無道理的。陳零九看到邱鋒澤的手悄悄地移近了蛋糕的盒子，顯然是躍躍欲試的樣子，但又似乎是礙於面子而只能把手僵在了半空。

陳零九索性替那人打開盒子，一陣濃郁的咖啡香馬上撲鼻而來，後面跟隨著的是醇厚的奶味與淡淡的酒香，深咖啡色的可可粉鋪滿了表層，一層一層紮實的白色奶油中間藏匿了滿滿金黃色的餅乾碎，輕輕地用小勺子一挖充分的材料便傾瀉了出來，甜點深處芬芳的酒味一瞬間又更濃厚了點。

被美食成功誘惑到的邱鋒澤下意識地吞了下口水——說真的，他想吃這家店的提拉米蘇很久了，但撇到了勺子後面陳零九那張帶著幾分得意的笑臉，邱鋒澤轉眼間又擺出了警覺的姿態。

「無事獻殷勤，一定沒安什麼好心。」

「怎麼會是無事？」陳零九眨眨眼睛，「因為我喜歡你啊。」

陳零九話音剛落邱鋒澤就差點被自己的口水給嗆到，他狼狽地咳了幾聲，臉不知道是因為嗆到還是別的原因而變得通紅，他大聲道，「神經病啊，說什麼屁話！」

陳零九歪歪頭，語帶疑惑，「我以為已經很明顯了欸，上次在法庭我不是還親——」

「啊啊啊啊好知道了知道了你閉嘴！」再也受不了的邱鋒澤一把粗暴地打斷了陳零九，開頭還夾帶著幾聲懊惱的大叫，他沒好氣地從陳零九手上扯過那一勺盛得滿滿的提拉米蘇，「我現在就吃還不行嗎！」

但儘管吃的時候是多麼的不情不願，食物終究是無罪的，芝士奶油的香甜在口中慢慢地融化，然後帶出了成熟甘甜的朗姆酒味，可可與咖啡的苦澀又恰到好處地為甜味增加了層次，在口腔裡留下了豐富的餘韻。邱鋒澤在美食面前向來誠實，滿意的味道讓他終於放鬆了心情，他挑了一下眉，「很好吃欸。」

沒白費他在網上搜尋了那麼久——陳零九暗暗想道。他看著邱鋒澤的喉結在吞下提拉米蘇後滿足地上下滾動了一下，接著還意猶未盡地伸出舌頭舔了嘴唇一圈，就像以前他那隻小貓咕嚕咕嚕喝完牛奶後舔著爪子的模樣。

陳零九也跟著舔了一下唇，彷彿這樣就能跟著一起嚐到味道。

他突然問道，「鋒澤，你知道提拉米蘇有什麼意思嗎？」

邱鋒澤搖搖頭，眼睛黏在了甜點身上顯然是對陳零九提起的問題興趣不大。

「提拉米蘇的原文，直譯是『拉我上去、提我上去』的意思，其實是因為這份甜品高熱量又有高含量的咖啡因，所以帶著把我喚醒幫我提神的意義，」陳零九緩緩地說道，也不在意邱鋒澤根本就沒有看他而是又往嘴裡塞了一口甜食，「但有商家為了營銷，就把它的意思改成了『帶我走』，為它的背景添加了一個悲情的愛情故事。」

邱鋒澤懶懶地應了一聲，又再挖了一勺大大的提拉米蘇。

「但那些浪漫的故事終究只是拿來騙小女孩的技倆而已，更實際的說法，是提拉米蘇流行於戰爭時期意大利的妓院，他們特意製作這道提神的甜點，來幫客人提振精神，」陳零九把雙手撐在桌上慢慢地湊近邱鋒澤，刻意壓低了聲音，低聲道，「所以簡單點來說，提拉米蘇就是催情的春藥。」

「咳——」

下一秒邱鋒澤又再度嗆到，捂著嘴巴狠狠咳了一聲才忍住沒把嘴裡的東西噴出來。接收到那人充滿怒氣的眼神，陳零九識趣地在那隻小惡魔炸毛拿東西丟他之前轉身離開。

「你給我滾！」

邱鋒澤的大吼在身後傳來，然後是啪一聲有什麼雜物大力丟到他腳邊的聲音——

陳零九，一勝。

  
14

但捉弄得太過份，貓咪是會嚇跑的。

那人警戒的小表情雖然可愛，但要是真的每一次都將他拒諸門外，吃不了兜著走的還不是陳零九自己。

陳零九放寬了心讓邱鋒澤在店裡隨意地玩，策略似乎是挺成功的，至少邱鋒澤最近的表情越來越開朗了，他猜那大概是因為那人的業績都在蒸蒸日上的緣故吧。

有年輕的工讀生店員妹妹忍不住擔心，悄悄地跟他講，有別的客人說三樓的網咖店長因為人太好，常縱容客人賒帳但款項又老是追不回來，又常常推出幾乎要虧本的優惠使一堆客人賴死不走，小妹妹小聲地說，「老闆，你要不要給他一點建議啊？他這樣店會不會很快就倒啊？」

陳零九在內心哼笑了一下——哪兒會虧？全都在惡魔那裡賺個翻倍了。

然而他只是笑了笑，「沒關係，邱店長喜歡怎樣就怎樣。」活有一種不愛江山愛美人的風範——沒有啦，誇張的，陳零九只是本來就沒有干涉惡魔做事的意思罷了，只要不鬧出什麼會讓他上社會版頭條新聞的大事，他是不太會管的。

在這樣的氛圍下，陳零九也仔細地拿捏著與邱鋒澤之間若即若離的距離，惡作劇不能太過頭，攻勢不能太猛烈，柔情不能太油膩，但又要適時地丟出一些表明來意的直球，令人小鹿亂撞的調戲，再摻入一點偶爾讓人摸不著頭腦的冷靜——陳零九慶幸自己是個邏輯系玩家，盤出對己方最大的利益向來是他最擅長的把戲，當然也要大大歸功於他以前資深的養貓經驗。

總之，經過了林林總總的努力，雖然對於他的吸引力還是被狼人殺與甜點大幅拋離這個事實感到無奈，但至少他們兩個人現在可以和平地坐在同一張沙發上觀看狼人殺節目了——他有時候還甚至能收到那人欣賞與讚嘆的眼神。

然而，這種尚算處之泰然的生活，在某一天陳零九發現了一位出現在網咖裡的陌生男子時，就戛然而止了。

陌生男人有著高挑的身材，看上去氣質溫文儒雅，但一開口卻是個典型活潑朝氣的陽光男孩，他看著在網咖一角的桌子，由衷地說道，「哇邱鋒澤你很棒欸——真的給我安排了一張辦公桌。」

「我才要謝謝你來幫忙當店員啦，」邱鋒澤低頭揉揉鼻子，似乎是有點不好意思，「偉晉，你真的沒有其他需要了喔？」

圍巾？

新的店員？

他怎麼從來沒有聽說過這件事？

「可以啦，我之前不是說了嗎，我只要有一個屬於自己的位子就好，」男子從地上捧起一個箱子並從裡面拿出了各個擺設，開始一一地裝飾著桌子，「你看，我的媽呀好療癒哦——」

邱鋒澤看著漸漸占領著桌子各種叫不出名字的小物，忍不住笑了出來，「又是你那些假掰的玩意哦。」

那人笑著推了邱鋒澤一下，輕輕的力度不帶任何殺傷力反倒像是在打情罵悄，「你很煩欸，懂個屁啦你！」

邱鋒澤假裝快要被那人推倒而踉蹌了一下，浮誇的演技讓兩人像小孩子一樣笑作了一團，明亮的打鬧聲傳來，那人笑得明晃晃，露出了一口好看的白牙。

那親暱歡樂的氣氛讓陳零九隱隱皺起了眉頭——這個人是誰？是人類嗎，他知道邱鋒澤的真實身份嗎？

還是他也是惡魔？

陳零九走了過去，以一聲低沉的問候打斷了兩人的嘻笑，「早安，鋒澤。」

兩人停住了笑聲回過頭來，陳零九與那人四目相對，「你好，我是這裡的老闆，陳零九。」

「哦你好你好——」男子點點頭，向他伸出了一隻手，「我是黃偉晉，今天開始在網咖幫忙顧店啦，我有聽鋒澤提起過你，原來你就是陳零九啊。」

有提起過我？鋒澤在別人面前是怎麼說我的？

陳零九也伸出手回握，淡淡地牽起一個微笑，「你好。」

黃偉晉寬大的手掌捉住他的輕輕搖了搖，「我們家鋒澤一直以來麻煩你照顧了，以後也請繼續多多指教。」

邱鋒澤在後面踢了黃偉晉小腿肚一下，撇著嘴巴，「你是老媽子嗎，臭大嬸。」

黃偉晉回頭誇張地喂了一聲，毫不留情地回懟，「這邊大人在談正經的，你小屁孩不要鬧！」

於是正在談正經的成熟大人陳零九點了點頭，握著黃偉晉那隻手的力度悄悄地加大，他一字一句地，「不麻煩，我樂意至極。」

陳零九，一...敗？

TBC


	8. 失眠之夜

15

「偉晉，我問你喔，如果有人在追求你，你會怎麼辦？」

趁著網咖開門前的空檔，邱鋒澤挪了一張椅子搬到黃偉晉旁邊，這位與他關係最好的惡魔同僚昨天還多了一個新的身份，就是這家網咖的兼職店員。

「沒有怎麼辦啊，就看我喜不喜歡他嘛，」黃偉晉一副你問這什麼白痴問題的樣子，手拿著抹布還在認真地擦著桌上幽靈公主小樹精身上的塵埃，「喜歡就在一起，不喜歡就掰掰。」

邱鋒澤抿了抿唇，又低頭想了幾秒，「那...如果對方跟你的身份很懸殊呢？」

「很懸殊是什麼意思？」黃偉晉終於停下了手上的動作，他撇了邱鋒澤一眼，「那個人是小魔女DO RE MI喔？」

「不是啦！」邱鋒澤忍不住翻了個白眼，「就比如啦，我只是說比如哦——你是惡魔，然後追你的人是一個天使，你會怎麼辦？」

黃偉晉索性丟下了抹布轉過頭來，他交叉著雙手，歎了口氣有點沒好氣地說，「繞來繞去搞得那麼麻煩幹嘛啊，你直說不行嗎，就說陳零九在追你你不知道怎麼辦就好了。」

邱鋒澤當下嚇得身體一顫，屁股一滑差點就從椅子上掉了下來，他瞪大眼睛，咕咚一聲吞了下口水，「你、你怎麼知道的？！」

「還問我我怎麼知道的咧，靠腰那是因為我有大腦好嗎——」黃偉晉無奈地說道，他感覺他的眼球都快要翻到後腦勺去了，「你沒看到他昨天看我的眼神嗎，完全一副恨不得把我抓到天堂再把我推下去送死的樣子欸。」

邱鋒澤眨眨眼睛，有點呆呆的，「是嗎...」

「是！完全百分之百肯定的是！」說著說著黃偉晉又難掩激動，音量漸漸提高了起來，「大哥我只是跟他第一次見面欸，什麼仇什麼怨要那麼大力握我的手啊——我人生第一次握手握到手差點要斷掉欸！」

末了說到傷心之處還誇張地吸了吸鼻子，四十五度角抬頭掩面擦去那根本就不存在的眼淚。

邱鋒澤被他連珠砲一樣的發言搞得有點懵，搔了搔臉頰，發出了兩聲似是附和卻是沒有意義的音節。

黃偉晉又再度歎了口氣，由衷地——他還真的被邱鋒澤說中了，他就是一副愛操心的老媽子命——認識了邱鋒澤這麼久，這個人明明就很聰明，腦筋轉得也快，怎麼一碰到戀愛這種情愛之事智商就掉線成這樣？

作為獲得了邱鋒澤十足信任的惡魔友人，黃偉晉自然從邱鋒澤口中得知了不少關於網咖與耍廢空間的事情，陳零九的訊息也了解了不少，儘管邱鋒澤有時候會故意講得模糊，但結合邱鋒澤剛剛那條支支吾吾的問題和昨天與陳零九碰面時的反應，這些零散的拼圖碎片就足夠讓向來心思細膩的黃偉晉湊出一個完整的故事了。

他現在合理懷疑邱鋒澤當初請他來當店員根本也是動機不純。

什麼請你來當兼職，每個星期只要來三天每個月還可以抽成多少多少。

什麼知道你一直很想有自己的辦公桌，作為好朋友有了自己的店一定要幫你實現夢想什麼什麼。

狗屁！明明想是想要把他拿來當擋箭牌！

但妨礙人談戀愛可是會衰三年的，黃偉晉不冒這個險，也沒有摻和進別人戀愛故事裡的興趣。他只顧安安份份地管好自己心心念念的這個文藝小角就好。

更何況，邱鋒澤到底有沒有搞清楚狀況啊？

被別人追求但在意的點竟然是那人與他截然不同的身份——還問他怎麼辦咧，從你介意你們一個是天使一個是惡魔這件事開始，答案不就已經很明顯了嗎。

黃偉晉撐住了下巴，不由得發自內心感歎了句，「邱鋒澤啊，你到底是真傻還是假傻。」

不理解為何話題會轉到這裡來的邱鋒澤只是下意識地反駁著那人的攻擊，他一巴掌打在了黃偉晉的肩膀上，「你才傻！你全家都傻！」

被打的人完全不痛不癢，帶著一副恨鐵不成鋼的表情輕輕搖了搖頭，「完了完了，原來是真傻啊——」

「媽的黃偉晉你究竟在說什麼鬼話！扣你薪水！」

16

邱鋒澤的一生很簡單。

家人、朋友、工作，這些都是他一生中最重要最在意的事情。他喜歡跟朋友一起小酌一起談天說地，分享彼此生活中的起起落落，他享受認真工作時所帶來的滿足感，肩負起責任並因此得到認同的感覺很充實，這也是為什麼他一直都那麼執著那個業績MVP的原因。

他喜歡跟別人待在一起，但獨自一人的時候也樂得自在，有空的時候他愛打遊戲、看漫畫，會玩一下音樂，到處翻一下哪裡有好吃的甜點，而最近則多了一樣新的嗜好——狼人殺，然而他向來又是個很克制自己的人，很少看到他對什麼東西會異常沉迷，對世界的萬物，邱鋒澤都是抱持著貫徹始終的好奇心。

至於戀愛，他既不憧憬也不排斥，只是單純的覺得這兩個字跟自己扯不上什麼關係而已。

然而，陳零九就這麼氣勢磅礡的突然闖進他安安穩穩的生命中。

因為宿醉而暴露自己身份這件事每每想起都會讓邱鋒澤感到悔不當初，對方還偏偏好死不死就是一位千年以來惡魔的頭號宿敵，按照他的劇本，兩人的一番競爭與惡鬥應該是無可避免，他也剛好可以借著打敗天使這副名號為自己好好爭取一下工作表現。

不過這位天使顯然無心戀戰，派出了一坨軟趴趴的LEVEL 1史萊姆應戰，穿好一身高階盔甲戴好武器的邱鋒澤頓時毫無用武之地。

好吧，人各有志，雖然他覺得意外，但要是真的可以跟天使和平相處，這樣的發展他倒是挺樂見其成的——

但那人做出來的舉動明明就不是那樣啊！

真的不在乎他是惡魔，真的不干涉他工作的話，在夜店一直用意味不明的眼神盯著他幹嘛？那些若有似無的身體接觸是怎麼回事？真的以為他察覺不到？

明明對他的盤算心知肚明卻還是一而再再而三地阻撓他的工作計劃，無論是夜店那晚故意的逞英雄，兒戲得像幼稚園玩玩具一樣突然出現又消失的閉路電視，經常攤出來讓他臉色難看的大老闆架子，還有那場像拳頭鎚在了棉花上般不痛快的法庭初戰——到底是什麼意思啊？

邱鋒澤以為終於可以撕下陳零九虛偽的假面，以為終於可以挖出那人藏在一副淡漠表情後深深的敵意。

沒想到那人卻突然對他說，用著無比自然的語氣，「因為我喜歡你啊。」

那感覺，就像你看到了自己的角色牌是一個平民，你深知道在資訊量上會是劣勢所以決定努力去抿牌，你用盡全力盯緊每一個玩家的表情與小動作試圖找出一絲破綻，然而一號玩家一開口，講的全部都是你完全聽不懂的火星語。

Error 404, Page Not Found.

陳零九有著豐富的面貌，平日懶懶散散隨性至極的他，在狼人殺中帶領好人勝利認真可靠的他，作為狼人有著充分威脅性危險深沉的他，與朋友一起互嘴互鬧幼稚得像個三歲小孩的他，在法庭上可惡又偏偏堂堂正正得讓人無法反駁的他，一本正經地說出讓人臉紅心跳的胡話的他…

還有，那個用一雙深邃的墨瞳把他牢牢鎖住，對他說我不想看見你受傷，我要認真了你來不及後悔，因為我喜歡你的他。

許許多多的陳零九拼湊在一起，複雜又混亂搞得邱鋒澤的腦袋像漿糊一樣黏黏糊糊，但東拼西拼的，最後得出的畫面終究還是陳零九那雙直率、誠實、坦坦蕩蕩的眼睛。

陳零九一點都不虛偽，偏偏還是極致的相反，他太真了。

那人的眼睛太真實了，真實得好像那人從來就無所畏懼。

而當那雙眼睛曾經跟他保持著不超過三公分的距離，倒映著那個不知如何反應的他時，邱鋒澤承認，他招架不住了。

到底為什麼要是他啊。

到底為什麼陳零九會喜歡上自己啊。

作為惡魔，他看過了太多人類嘴巴說著再浪漫再甜蜜的情話，背過頭來卻在誘惑面前屈服而背叛的模樣，他忽然就搞不懂了，那人口中所說的喜歡究竟是什麼意思。

已經是凌晨三點了，在床上輾轉反側的邱鋒澤毫無睡意，他煩躁地把被子蓋過自己的臉，試圖讓黑暗替他增加一點睡意。

一隻小綿羊、兩隻小綿羊、三隻陳零九…

「啊啊啊啊媽的煩死了！」邱鋒澤捂住被子叫了出來，厚重的被子把他的聲音困住，變成了一聲悶悶的吶喊。

如果...如果陳零九不是天使，他還會不會像現在這樣煩惱？

隔天邱鋒澤頂著兩個快要掉到臉頰的黑眼圈回到工作地點，黃偉晉一看，笑到幾乎瘋掉。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈邱鋒澤你那雙熊貓眼是怎麼回事啊——」黃偉晉笑得站不直腰，好不容易穩住腳步才艱難地伸出手擦去眼角的淚水，「我的天啊也太好笑了吧，沒想到邱鋒澤你也有這一天欸哈哈哈哈真是活該——」

邱鋒澤想瞪他，可疲倦讓他連生氣的眼神都是有氣無力的，「臭大嬸你怎麼不去死。」

「好啦好啦我不笑，」黃偉晉深呼吸了幾下嘗試讓自己平靜下來，然而一瞥到了邱鋒澤那張愁雲慘霧的臉，嘴邊的笑意實在是蹦不住，他伸手使勁揉亂了邱鋒澤的頭髮，語氣有多賊就多賊，「哎喲我們的鋒澤小朋友長大了齁，竟然會為戀愛的事情煩惱了——」

「閉嘴啦你！」邱鋒澤一拳鎚在了黃偉晉的腹部上，頭也不回的轉身回到自己的位子上。

他打算打開冰箱吃點什麼轉換一下心情，卻在冰箱門開啟的時候發現裡面莫名其妙多了一個小盒子，上面還貼了一張小紙條。

【芋頭千層蛋糕，你應該會喜歡的】

轉換心情的目的不是沒了嘛——邱鋒澤打開蛋糕盒子，淡紫色的芋泥與奶白色的奶油層層交疊，精緻的樣子光看就能讓人食指大動。

「哇這看上去很好吃欸——鋒澤你不要就給我！」高級甜點瞬間也吸引了黃偉晉的視線，他湊了過來，伸手作勢就要把那件蛋糕拿走。

邱鋒澤馬上伸手擋住，「等一下，誰說我不要的！」

黃偉晉放下手，眨眨眼睛，表情顯得很無辜，「你一臉看到屎的樣子我當然以為你不愛啊，那麼緊張幹嘛。」

邱鋒澤揮揮手把黃偉晉趕走，毫不留情地發出了逐客令，「走開，這是我的。」黃偉晉碎碎念著小氣鬼自私精之類的東西退開，倒也沒有繼續糾纏下去。

綿密的蛋糕送到嘴裡，甜而不膩，是清新的味道。

最後那天邱鋒澤離開網咖的時候已經是凌晨的兩點了，由於白天睡眠不足狀態不佳，邱鋒澤實在是專心不了工作，後來還是在傍晚的時候小睡了片刻才緩緩恢復了點精神。

網咖的營業早就結束了，說是約了飯局的黃偉晉更是在下班的一瞬間像腳底抹油一樣迅速的溜走，空間回復了安靜，邱鋒澤也總算能靜下心來處理網咖宣傳與帳目的工作。

一旦投入到工作邱鋒澤便不知天昏地暗，他一直埋頭在帳簿的項目上，到了網咖的燈啪的一聲突然關掉才赫然發覺原來時間已經來到了凌晨。

他想把燈重新打開，先完成手頭上的工作再走，但按鈕卻怎麼按都沒有反應。他是第一次在店裡待到這麼晚，只當那是店裡省電的政策之類的，也沒多想，收拾了背包便打算離開。

他用電話的手電筒照亮著路，一片安靜與黑暗都告訴著邱鋒澤他就是店裡最後走的一個人。

街上橘黃色的燈光透過大門的磨砂玻璃透進來，投下了幾個模模糊糊的光影，耍廢空間的大門是電動門，邱鋒澤按下了開門鍵，然而卻沒有反應。他又再按了一下，依舊紋風不動。

一道低沉的聲音倏地從身後傳來，嚇得邱鋒澤大叫出來，連手機也拿不穩差點飛到地上。

那是陳零九的聲音，「我剛收到通知，說是這棟房子要進行緊急電力維修，大概到天亮才會完成。大門沒電會自動鎖住，你再按也沒用。」

邱鋒澤轉過身來，只見陳零九慢悠悠地從轉角的樓梯上走了下來，借著朦朧的燈光，他看到了那人一貫波瀾不驚冷靜的臉。邱鋒澤開口，「那備用鑰匙呢？」

「不見了。」

「那、那現在是——」邱鋒澤的心咯噔一下，再度開口的聲音結結巴巴的，竟有點像是與陳零九初次見面時的語氣。

陳零九聳聳肩，再悠悠地把手插進褲子的口袋裡——邱鋒澤實在是不明白，為什麼在這般黑暗的環境裡，那人的一雙眼睛還可以這麼明亮。

「現在就是我們走不了的意思啊，」陳零九緩緩說道，「我們要在這裡一起過夜了。」

TBC


	9. 瀆神之罪

17

「你可以不用離我那麼遠，我又不會吃了你。」

屁——上次你講這句話的同一天我就被親了好嗎！

邱鋒澤在黑暗中瞪了陳零九一眼，挪了挪身體把自己縮在沙發角落跟陳零九的距離拉遠，那人在沙發的另一端無奈地聳了聳肩——模糊之中好像還輕笑了一下，然後就低下頭專心地看手機。

手機螢幕的光讓邱鋒澤清楚地看到陳零九的側臉，那人似乎是看到了什麼有趣的東西，嘴角一直掛著淡淡的笑意。邱鋒澤的一顆心，倏地就無處安放。

搞什麼啊，他真的要在這樣的氣氛下跟陳零九過一晚喔。

房間安靜得詭異，偶爾傳來陳零九手指無意間敲打手機屏幕的噠噠聲，明明是細不可聞可以完全被忽略的聲音，邱鋒澤卻莫名地因此而煩躁了起來。

一下又一下的雜音敲在了邱鋒澤不安穩的脈搏跳動上，一時之間成為了這裡最令人難耐的騷動。

「沒得回家你開心個屁啊？」盯著那人上揚已久的嘴角，邱鋒澤終究還是忍不住了，儘管他知道他現在的語氣跟行為有多麼像無理的找茬。

「可以跟喜歡的人獨處一夜，為什麼不開心。」

媽的，他就不該講話的。

陳零九自然而然的回應讓邱鋒澤像噎住了一樣無法反駁，他撇過臉，暗暗低聲罵了句，卻也慶幸現在沒有燈光暴露出他那張鐵定已經變得通紅的臉。

咕嚕咕嚕——

突然，一陣格格不入的聲音打破了尷尬的沉默——那來自於邱鋒澤從晚上開始就空空如也的肚子。

陳零九一瞬間就笑得彎下了腰，毫不忌諱的笑聲使滾燙的溫度迅速地攀上邱鋒澤的臉頰，他隨手抓起沙發上一個抱枕用力地往那人身上丟，大喊出口的舉動是典型的惱羞成怒，「笑屁啦你！」

後來，還是陳零九這個名正言順的老闆從櫃子裡翻出了漫畫店平常存著的食物，解救了邱鋒澤快要餓壞的肚子。

「沒電燒不了熱水，我也煮不了其他東西，先吃這個湊合著吧。」

邱鋒澤咬了一口鬆軟的麵包，甜膩的吉士餡在口中融化，伴隨著蘋果清新的酸酸甜甜，他發現陳零九從剛才拿食物給他後就開始一直撐著下巴盯著他，在夜裡意外地明亮的眼神幽幽的，他有點不自在，不自禁地蹙起了眉。

「到底有什麼好看的。」

「你啊，你好看。」

「流氓！」

「只對你而已。」

「你真的是——」

邱鋒澤一時氣結，卻發現他無論說些什麼都好像會落得敗下陣來的下場，他只好轉而把一肚悶氣發洩在手上無辜的食物上，狠狠地咬了一口，麵包像雲朵一樣軟綿綿輕飄飄的口感卻讓他不甚解氣。

「你知道神當初創造人類的時候，為什麼要把人按照自己的形象來設計嗎？」沒由來的，陳零九問了一句。

邱鋒澤不解，瞇了瞇眼睛——他實在是搞不懂陳零九的邏輯，「那是為什麼？」

「聽說是因為神只容許世界上有一個完美的存在，那就是祂自己，」陳零九娓娓道來，低沉的嗓音就像是那個會在夢境裡出現的流浪詩人，「所以在創造人類的時候，祂要把人變得跟自己一樣，跟從祂的外貌，學習祂的習性，但只有一點不同，就是人類會犯錯，但神不會。」

那人繼續說道，「人類有罪，惡魔墮落，就算是被神眷顧著的天使，也必須依靠信仰來抱持著自身的純潔。神與我們是多麼的接近，但又有著決定性的差異，這樣的落差就突顯了一個事實——只有神，是至高無上的唯一。」

邱鋒澤想起在法庭的時候，陳零九看著石柱上神明的畫像時也有過一番類似的言論——作為天使，這無疑是帶著質疑不敬甚至是大逆不道的話，但作為陳零九，邱鋒澤卻莫名地覺得一切都很合理。

陳零九從來就是一個他不曾看透過的對象。邱鋒澤哼笑了一下，語氣不自覺地帶著點挑釁，「你言下之意就是神是個控制狂嘍——你不相信祂嗎？」

那人沒有被邱鋒澤的挑撥影響，依然是維持著一貫淡然的態度，他回道，「我只相信我能看得見的東西，如果我有機會親眼看到神的話，或許我會。」陳零九低頭，手指收攏輕輕握住了空氣又慢慢地放開，「天使無疑是特別的，但要是你叫我相信這個身份來自於那個與我素未謀面的神，你倒不如告訴我，其實我的父母就是神。」

邱鋒澤從來沒有想過他會從一名天使身上得到這樣的回覆，他忍不住又問，「若有一天你真的見到了神，你會跟祂說什麼？」

他聽到陳零九毫不猶豫地回答，「我會問祂，天堂的開銷是不是很大，怎麼天使的工資這麼低。」

這個答案讓邱鋒澤一下子笑了出來，他的腦海中似乎真的浮現了陳零九理直氣壯地為了工作待遇而質問別人的畫面。他把手抵在了上揚的嘴邊，眼睛在不知不覺中變成了彎彎的形狀連他自己也沒發覺，「你這樣說，算是在瀆神吧。」

陳零九倒也不反駁，「如果由神明親自來判罪的話，那麼我也認了。」

神明對惡魔來說，是既憎惡又懼怕的存在。邱鋒澤當然沒見過，他也只是從那些小時候就耳濡目染的故事與傳說中得知一二而已。他以為，天使追隨神明、惡魔仇恨光明是至古以來最理所當然的事，但他現在不得不承認，陳零九的觀點確實給他帶來了嶄新的衝擊。

那人倏地又開口，「知道為什麼我會跟你說這些嗎？」

邱鋒澤按捺不住好奇心，他揚起了眉毛，「為什麼？」

「我只是想告訴你，我就沒有什麼在怕的。」

陳零九抬眼，早已習慣黑暗的視線讓邱鋒澤可以直直地對上那人一雙坦率的眼眸，那比外頭黑夜更為深邃幽深的眼睛猛地在這一瞬間化成了一支箭，嗖的一聲就射中了他那顆不安鼓動的心臟。

「如果你是因為惡魔跟天使的身份而拒絕我的話，我是不會接受的。」

明明陳零九的聲音是那樣的平和，此刻在邱鋒澤的耳邊卻變成了激昂的敲擊樂，一下又一下穩穩敲在節奏上的鼓點猛然撞在他的耳膜上，轟得他隱隱發疼——

然而，在一片躁動之中，陳零九的一字一句還是清晰地傳了過來。

「鋒澤，你推不開我的。」

話音剛落，邱鋒澤就聽到了自己失控地高鳴著的心跳聲。

18

那種感覺，很奇妙。

像是心臟被剖開，赤裸裸地攤在了那人的眼前——陳零九的眼睛似乎有著這樣的魔力。

那些在過去的夜晚盤踞在腦海而讓他陷入了一個又一個失眠之夜的想法在此刻呼嘯而過，一點一點閃爍的花火聚焦成一個耀眼的光點，然後那點光跳躍著，跳進了陳零九深不見底的瞳孔裡。

那人說，鋒澤，你推不開我的。

「我——」

邱鋒澤不知道要如何回應而怔在了原地，他低頭咬著唇，連因為動作太大力而引發的痛楚也渾然不覺。

他想起了黃偉晉對他說的一番話——儘管他們在今天早上的對話以慣例的打鬧結束，但在那人下班之後，邱鋒澤收到了黃偉晉傳給他的一則短訊。

【鋒澤，你在意的到底是「陳零九」喜歡你，還是「天使」喜歡你？】

【好好想清楚這個問題吧，雖然在我看來答案已經很明顯了。】

「你會很困擾嗎？」

陳零九突然低聲地問，明明語氣跟平常的別無二致，邱鋒澤卻覺得他在裡面感受到了隱晦的小心翼翼。

那人又再重覆了一遍，用詞卻有了變化，「我喜歡你這件事，會讓你覺得很討厭嗎？」

當然啊——其實邱鋒澤很想這麼說——開玩笑，他知不知道自己害他失眠了多久、心煩意亂了多久啊。

然而就在開口的剎那，邱鋒澤的喉嚨彷彿被一個圓滾滾的小球哽住，他一個字也無法說出口。

他不可遏止地感受到了左胸深處傳來的疼痛。

拋開身份，拋開所有，他到底是怎麼看待陳零九的？

他好像從來沒有思考過這個問題。

因為他就是那個被身份束縛著的人，一直以來，他都習慣以惡魔的角度觀察陳零九，而陳零九在他的認知中，就是一個有點礙事並且決不能與他和平相處的天使——但究竟為何那人的一舉一動總是能牽動他的情緒，總是能輕而易舉讓他氣得七竅生煙卻在下一秒馬上陷入小鹿亂撞的混亂，他又有認真地想過嗎？

或許正正就是因為知道了答案，他才會選擇對這個問題視而不見吧。

他回想起他們在法庭之間的第一個吻，來得猝不及防，溫柔似水，卻也來勢洶洶。

陳零九就在那飄浮在半空中的法庭上吻他，雲霧圍繞在他們的身邊，腳底的深處是流淌著鮮紅岩漿的嶙峋怪石，尖銳鋒利的邊緣被飄蕩的雲層遮住了點，在矇矓之中暗藏著彷彿要把人吞噬的危險氣息。他們站立在天邊，一不留神就會墜落。

於是邱鋒澤發現了，原來天與地之間的界線，從來就不是那麼的黑白分明。

邱鋒澤閉上眼睛，深呼吸了幾下。

他再也無法忍受那些胡攪蠻纏的思緒搞得他持續地心神不寧了，他迫切地想要得出一個答案，就在此時，就在此地，一秒也不能再忍耐。

他知道他所尋找的答案就在陳零九身上。

在他睜眼的時候，邱鋒澤一把扯過陳零九的衣領吻在了那人的嘴上，唇瓣相貼的一刻，他看到了陳零九因為驚訝而放大的眼睛與止不住顫動的眼睫毛——

一瞬間他的心底閃過了一絲竊喜，終於，陳零九終於也被他反將一軍了。

唇上傳來的是輕柔溫暖的觸感，然而下一秒陳零九扣住他的頭加深這個吻的動作又使那份柔軟變了味，以燎原之勢變成了翻雲覆雨的交纏與碰撞。陳零九就像脫離了大海的魚久逢甘霖熱切地渴求著他，他就像溺水的旅人在被救到岸上的一刻本能地汲取著對方，他們交換著彼此的呼吸與味道，直到不知道是誰快要喘不過氣才漸漸地停了下來。

他們之間的第二個吻，帶著酸酸甜甜的蘋果味。

邱鋒澤的額頭抵住了陳零九的，他勾起了嘴角，帶著似是勝利又似是挑釁的笑容，「陳零九，你怕了嗎？」

陳零九輕笑了一下，「我剛才不是說了嗎，我沒什麼好怕的。」

一絲狡黠閃過邱鋒澤眼底，「即便這可能是條瀆神之罪？」

那人點點頭，在他的嘴角落下一個繾綣的輕吻，再笑著，「對啊，反倒是你，到時候可別怕得逃跑。」

他不屑地哼了出聲——在做出選擇的一刻，邱鋒澤早就帶著足夠的覺悟了，「你還是別太小看惡魔了，瀆神可是我的職責。」

「好啊，那我們就來賭賭看，」陳零九瞇了下眼睛，這讓邱鋒澤發現，即便是在一片黑暗之中，他也還是能從陳零九的眼裡清晰地看到自己的身影。陳零九輕輕拋下了一個得不到解答的問題，理應是帶著宣戰的意圖，語調卻讓邱鋒澤感受到了像是宣誓一樣的虔誠。

「到時候，神明會先懲罰我們哪一個呢？」

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吳怡靜雲端助攻，果然是世界的好閨蜜。
> 
> 寫完才突然想到，亞當與夏娃當時偷嚐的禁果其實就是蘋果欸XD
> 
> 這章的對話其實是有了這個連載的念頭後最先構想好的情節，在我心中陳零九實在是一個太有原則的人，他不會人云亦云，看訪談節目什麼的他總不會說什麼「通常」「一般」就快速地下結論，反而是強調每一件事情發生的背後都有著千絲萬縷的原因，世俗的眼光他不會在意，一直堅守著自己所相信的東西，我真的太愛這樣的零九了，所以私心地就把他這點個性在文裡放大，這也是為什麼我要把零九寫成一個有著叛逆靈魂中二天使的原因（靠）
> 
> 而鋒澤跨過了那道坎以後，就是一個實實在在的行動派了XD
> 
> 無奈我功力不夠還是無法表達出他們的美好，OOC的部分屬於我，對不起QAQ
> 
> 下一章完結，如無意外3月內會結束，謝謝大家喔～


	10. 七宗大罪

19

「我現在在跟零九交往。」

耍廢空間的定期聚會，邱鋒澤抿了一口冰涼的汽水後淡淡說了一句，語氣就像是在說今天天氣很好般自然平靜。

一旁的陳零九心中閃過一絲驚訝，但也竭力保持著臉上的波瀾不驚，他輕輕在桌上放下那杯喝到一半的西瓜汁，不著痕跡地挑了挑眉。

而隔壁的黃偉晉和小賴早就已經炸開了鍋，後者更是被嗆到整口可樂又噴回去了杯子裡，陳零九看到，皺了皺眉，「你好噁哦。」

「不是！這是什麼狀況！」黃偉晉花了好一陣子才從震驚裡回過神來，他大聲地喊道，激動的聲音幾乎要掀翻房頂，「明明上一次邱鋒澤你還跟我說陳零九要追你，你不知道怎麼辦，怎麼這麼快就在一起了？！」

陳零九聽到那幾個關鍵字，撇了身旁的人一眼，語氣帶著玩味，「哦？原來你還為了我的事找戀愛咨詢啊？」

邱鋒澤無視他的挑釁又緩緩喝了一口飲料，冷冷回道，「對啊，畢竟那時候我還搞不清楚我是不是討厭你。」

他低頭隱藏著嘴邊的笑意，然後裝模作樣地正色道，「那現在呢？有結論了嗎？」

「嗯，有了，」邱鋒澤轉過頭來對他點點頭，「結論就是我果然還是很討厭你。」

陳零九終究還是忍耐不住笑了出來，他伸手拍拍邱鋒澤的頭，眉眼彎彎，「是哦，原來你這麼喜歡我。」

「你們等一下再放閃行不行啊！」他們的對話被小賴粗暴地一把打斷，好不容易才順過氣來的小賴臉上還帶著不自然的潮紅——剛才那口可樂真的害他以為自己快要往生，「快點從實招來，到底是怎麼回事！」

「正式交往是一星期前，我喜歡上鋒澤的話就是更早之前的事了。」

「嗯，就是零九說的那樣。」

「幹你媽的談戀愛了不起喔。」短小精簡的答案讓小賴一時愣住，兩人默契的冷漠回應就像一盆冷水，讓小賴不禁氣得咬牙切齒。

「我的天啊那我今天豈不是做了超級傻瓜的事情嗎——」黃偉晉突然誇張地仰天大叫，砰的一聲撞上了背後的沙發靠背，臉上掛著如夢初醒的神情，「我還怕邱鋒澤你今天聚會尷尬所以一直在找話題欸！我還一直幫你跟陳零九找共同點來幫你們牽線欸！」

他捂住臉頰，懊惱的情緒溢於言表，「幹我剛剛那個活躍氣氛的樣子一定很白痴——」

邱鋒澤知道這個好朋友是真心為了他好，看著那人激動的樣子也不禁產生了一點愧疚，「抱歉啦偉晉，」他向黃偉晉眨眨眼，放輕了嗓音，「真的謝謝你。」

知道黃偉晉只是邱鋒澤純粹的好友，甚至還會特意幫忙撮合他們，陳零九對黃偉晉的敵意也稍微下降，他伸手輕輕拍了黃偉晉的肩膀一下，也說了句，「謝了，兄弟。」

但黃偉晉驚訝的反應倒是讓陳零九挺意外的，他以為以邱鋒澤與黃偉晉的關係，那人應該早就知道他們在交往的消息才對——

不過話說回來，怎麼鋒澤就突然想要公開呢？還要是在這種毫無預兆的情況下。

雖說他是不介意啦。

「你們通通都給我閉嘴！」還在氣在頭上的小賴又再一次打斷他們的對話，他手插著腰，話中帶著明顯的抱怨與責怪，「我每天在這裡進進出出，竟然看不出來你們兩個有一腿？我才是那個真正白痴的人吧，從頭到尾什麼都不知道，你們到底有沒有把我當朋友啊！」

陳零九的回答幾乎是下意識的，「抱歉，還真沒有。」

「陳零九你嘴巴真的很賤欸！」被陳零九毫不猶豫又狠毒的回應刺激到，小賴誇張地揚起眉毛又張大了嘴巴，連生氣的表情也充滿了戲劇性，「你怎麼不去死啦！」

說著他便作勢追打著陳零九，然而接連打在陳零九手臂上的巴掌不像洩憤反倒帶著幾分嬌嗔的味道，他一邊打又一邊喊著，「我發現你這個人真的很白爛！」

突然，一隻手緩緩地從旁邊伸過來按在了小賴的前臂上。

「抱歉，」邱鋒澤的聲音幽幽響起，「請不要碰我的男朋友。」

「…...」

「幹！你們這對狗男男給我去死！」

一旁的陳零九早就笑得彎下了腰——他好像終於知道邱鋒澤想要公開的原因了。

那人認真淡然的側臉倏地就讓陳零九感到心猿意馬，他萌生了一把拉過邱鋒澤然後吻上那人嘴唇的念頭，但顧及身邊的小賴和黃偉晉，殘存的良心還是讓他遏制住了這股衡動——他抿了一口西瓜汁，清甜的果汁濕潤了嘴唇再滑過喉嚨，稍稍舒緩了一點這份突如其來的口乾舌躁。

來自惡魔的占有欲，還真不能小看。

20

在交往之前，邱鋒澤視陳零九為競爭對手——雖然是那人單方面的想法。

這點在兩人成為了戀人之後也沒有絲毫的改變，充其量是由以前的惡性競爭轉化成了良性——雖然這也是邱鋒澤單方面的想法。

而陳零九依舊不在意，他還是抱持著不要把事情鬧大搞得要上社會版頭條新聞就好的底線。

所以在那天，他壓根就沒料到，會見報的那個人，可能會是他自己。

一個神色狠戾又散發著頹喪氣息的瘦弱男子出現了在漫畫店，他手持一把水果刀，緊緊握著的拳頭蒼白得很，暴露著縱橫交錯的青筋。

麻煩透了，他等一下還約了鋒澤去咖啡廳吃甜點的，陳零九暗自腹誹，臉上的不耐與不屑顯然而見。

店裡的客人早就在陳零九的安排下先到樓上安全的地方暫避了，剩下的人除了那名鬧事的男子，就只有他跟在店裡兼職的工讀生女孩了。

女孩躲在了陳零九背後，說話的聲音因為害怕而瑟瑟發抖，淚水在眼眶裡不停地打轉，「老闆，對不起，給你添麻煩了...」

陳零九一改臉上的冷漠回頭輕聲安慰道，「不關你的事，你不用道歉。」

這狀似親暱的畫面刺激到了男子的神經，他突然發狂地大喊，「你果然是騙我的！你明明就是愛上了別的男人才跟我分手！」

陳零九馬上駁斥，清晰穩健的聲音鏗鏘有力，「就算她真的愛上別人也不意外吧，你先看看你自己的樣子。」

一針見血的攻擊無疑是火上加油，男子的憤怒情緒一時又更加高漲，甚至開始失控地揮動著手上的小刀，「就是你這個人！就是你搶走我女朋友！」

陳零九不禁緊皺著眉，男人嘶啞的叫聲吵得他耳朵發疼，這種自我中心又不敢面對感情失敗的懦弱者就是他最瞧不起的人了，竟然還敢來到他的地盤上糾纏，其他天使理應會嘗試向他柔性勸導希望他迷途知返吧，但作為那個多多少少有點標奇立異的天使，陳零九實在是連一秒的時間都不想浪費在那人身上。

他毫不猶豫地下著逐客令，「請你離開，不然我們就只好讓警察來帶你走了。」

「你這個搶走別人女朋友的爛人跩個屁啊！」男子按捺不住怒氣而持著小刀一舉衝向了陳零九，剎那間，他背後的女孩驚慌得尖叫了出聲，手裡還緊緊地攥住他的衣服，然而在一片狼狽的混亂中陳零九只想在心裡悄悄地歎一口氣——真是麻煩透了啊——他還得故意放輕力度，不然真的把那人搞受傷就不好辦了。

倏地，一道身影迅速地從陳零九身後竄了出來，他敏捷地把男子撲倒在地再禁制著那人使他不能動彈，刀子在搶奪之間咣噹一聲掉到地上，在那人的手背上不經意地划破一個淺淺的口子。

「啊、不小心劃到了，」終於把網咖工作處理完畢的邱鋒澤把還在鬼吼鬼叫的男人一把壓在地上，一邊淡然地檢查著另一隻手的傷口，他抬頭，對上了陳零九吃驚的臉，輕笑道，「抱歉零九，我來晚了，我們可以出發去吃甜點了嗎？」

「你——」陳零九一時頓住，面對邱鋒澤悠閒的笑顏很多本想訴諸於口的話都突然哽在了喉頭，他沉默了一陣子才緩緩說了句什麼，聲音低沉得有如從喉嚨的深處擠出來，「你等一下給我過來。」

大概過了幾分鐘，警察出現把那個鬧事的男子扣上了手銬帶走，陳零九把後續的安頓工作交托了在其他店員手上，然後便一路拉著邱鋒澤走到最頂樓的房間，砰的一聲關上了門。

單單看著陳零九的後腦勺邱鋒澤就可以感受到那人節節上升的怒氣了，這難得一見的模樣讓邱鋒澤忍不住偷笑，他搖搖陳零九牽著他的手，「你在夜店救了我一次，我剛剛救了你一次，我們不是扯平了嗎？」

陳零九冷著臉，「我不需要你救我。」

「那時候我也不需要啊。」

陳零九一時語塞，只好低頭默不作聲地從急救箱裡翻出處理傷口的工具，幸好那只是個很淺的皮外傷，只要簡單消毒一下再黏個創口貼就可以。

過了良久，陳零九才緩緩地開口，「如果你剛剛真的出了什麼事...」可能是因為那人一直低頭看著他傷口的緣故，邱鋒澤總覺得陳零九的嗓音聽上去悶悶的，「我可不能保證我對那個人會做出什麼事情。」

邱鋒澤揚起眉毛，一副饒有興致的模樣，「即便你是個立志導人向善的天使？」

「即便我是個立志導人向善的天使。」陳零九抬頭，低沉的語氣瞬間變成了篤定的一字一句，「要是哪一天真的有人傷害了你，我大概真的會要他償命。」

邱鋒澤一頭撞進了那人一雙漆黑的眼眸裡，裡面是一如以往的坦蕩，猛地就讓邱鋒澤心中一動，他把沒有受傷的手覆在了陳零九腿上，像是安撫地輕撓了幾下，「你不會的，」邱鋒澤說，「你很清楚有什麼事是絕對不被容許的，你不會越過那條界。」

陳零九倏地就笑了出來，緊繃著的臉龐總算舒緩了下來恢復了一貫專屬於邱鋒澤的溫和，「你有聽到自己在講什麼嗎？」陳零九瞇著眼睛，眼底烙印著邱鋒澤帶著笑意的臉，「你這個惡魔竟然在勸一個天使不要犯罪？」

邱鋒澤也跟著笑了，還誇張地歎了一口氣然後刻意裝著無可奈何的樣子，「對啊，我這樣被別人知道應該會說我瀆職吧，」放在陳零九腿上的手改變了動作，輕輕掐了幾下，帶著顯然易見的挑釁，「所以我這個惡魔跟你交往其實很虧欸——」

那人歪歪頭，「我剛剛甚至還打破了原則見義勇為來幫你，你要怎麼賠我？」

陳零九暗了暗眼神，對啊，他怎麼就忘記了呢，邱鋒澤從來都不是需要別人保護的弱小，他可是個貨真價實的惡魔啊，是強悍、執著而致命的惡魔。

陳零九悠悠地開口，「你可以誘惑我啊，人類的惡行也只不過是七宗大罪，對你來說要引我犯罪很簡單吧，不會虧的。」

那人挑起眉毛，「怎麼說？」

「第一宗罪，傲慢，我上一次就告訴過你了，我靠的是自己，我不信神的。」

「嗯，合理。」邱鋒澤輕笑，「不信神這一點確實是嚴重的罪惡。」

「然後是第二宗罪，嫉妒，第一次見到偉晉的時候，需要我告訴你我對他做了什麼事嗎？」

這個答案讓邱鋒澤瞬間笑得前俯後仰，腦海中浮現了黃偉晉又委屈又浮誇地控訴陳零九的場景，「我知道你做了什麼，」作為懲罰他在陳零九的腿上打了一下，「偉晉真的很無辜欸。」

「那就要看他之後的表現囉，」陳零九聳聳肩，繼續說道，「至於第三宗嘛，剛才發生的事，我是因為受傷的人是你才這麼憤怒的。」

邱鋒澤點頭，「嗯，我懂。」

「說真的，現在跟你在同一個地方工作，我都只想把工作丟下然後跟你待在一起耍懶，我們可以一起看狼人殺，一起看漫畫，總之跟你在一起，時間再多都不夠用。」

「陳零九這麼噁心的話你是從哪裡學來的。」邱鋒澤瞇著眼睛故意板著面孔說道，卻也掩飾不了他漸漸變得通紅的耳尖，陳零九又乘勝追擊再說了一句。

「我會變得這麼怠惰跟貪婪，都是因為你。」

「你屁！」邱鋒澤大笑道，露出了兩顆尖尖的虎牙，「你本來就懶好不好！」

「到了第六宗罪嘛...」陳零九沉吟了一會兒，「最近陪你吃了很多甜食算不算暴食？」

邱鋒澤接連發出幾聲清脆的笑聲，他抹了抹眼角因為笑意而冒出的淚水，「怎麼辦，我好像快被你說服了欸——怎麼感覺我跟你交往賺那麼多啊？」

「你的確有賺啊。」陳零九輕揚嘴角，「還有最後的第七宗罪——」

他一把拉過邱鋒澤然後吻在那人唇上，溫熱的氣息相互傳遞著，他吸吮著邱鋒澤的唇又撩撥著那人輕輕探出頭來的舌尖，把那人粉紅的唇瓣染上屬於自己好看的光澤。他輕聲說道，微微一扇的睫毛幾乎要跟那人的纏在了一起，「我還是直接實踐出來比較好吧？」

邱鋒澤看懂了陳零九眼底流轉的暗湧，湊上來在那人的下唇咬了一下，是示威的意味，「好啊，今晚來我家吧。」

惡魔在耳邊低語，「我很期待。」

21

他們被曖昧的雲霧繚繞，被洶湧的熔岩融化，他們屹立在熱氣奔騰岌岌可危的天地界線之間，被宣告著他們這生所犯下的罪行。

他們在黑暗的深處往光明的天邊墜落。

他們所犯下的罪是名為愛意的惡行，終生候刑。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【囉哩叭唆的後記】
> 
> 好的這篇連載就告一段落了！感謝閱讀到這裡的大家！
> 
> 以前寫的文最長頂不過10k，但這次竟然可以寫了40k+，對我這個坑品其差拖延症極其嚴重又很常倦怠（是有多爛）的人來說真是一件匪夷所思的事。但我想這真的是要承蒙大家的厚愛！我當初完全是厚著臉皮打算自娛自樂的，謝謝你們願意理我，你們的留言、反饋跟期待真的真的給了我很大的動力。而且我發現大家很多時候都看得好細好認真哦wwwwww
> 
> 在開始寫之前我只有一個籠統的大綱，很多細節都是看著大家的留言才想出來的，所以說你們的留言真的很重要啊！！
> 
> 圈子有太多多才多藝的神仙太太，再一次感謝大家不嫌棄我帶我一起玩～
> 
> 不免俗還是要說一句，天使惡魔的故事就在這邊結束了，但他們甜蜜的生活才正要開始。如果大家還願意看的話，以後不定時將會有番外掉落的！！！
> 
> 而我也會繼續碼其他短篇，不是開玩笑的真的存了好多梗XD
> 
> 最後再預告一下，這不會是我最後的長篇坑，讓我把新的坑再多囤一點點就會發上來了～我是真的看這篇反應不錯才敢決定開新坑的XD
> 
> 新坑將會是之前提及過使我十分蠢蠢欲動的陳志豪x邱殷龍。志豪殷龍放閃無限，想看志龍戀，請訂閱本人主（強制噤聲）
> 
> 對了，從最近開始變成了長駐噗民，也歡迎大家到噗浪找我玩～再一次感謝！Kamsahamnida～


	11. 【番外】The 7th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 7th Sin.
> 
> 都寫天使x惡魔這個如此美味的設定了怎麼可能不開車。

陳零九自問不算是個勝負欲特別強的人——

除非是有人故意挑釁的情況下。

他們把親吻當成了硝煙四起的戰場，誰都想要占領著上風，誰都不願退讓一步。他緊緊扣住邱鋒澤的後腦，讓那人以最親密的距離貼著自己，邱鋒澤不時在他想要喘口氣的時候咬上來，尖尖的虎牙擦過他的唇瓣泛起一陣酥麻，靈巧的舌頭纏繞著他的，在來回的交鋒之間發出了漬漬的水聲。

他們從門口一路吻到睡房，鞋子和衣物從玄關開始散落了一地，陳零九幾乎是抱著邱鋒澤一起摔到床上去的，柔軟的床褥溫柔地接著他們的瞬間有清新的肥皂香撲面而來，陳零九忍不住就分了神想，想邱鋒澤平常就是在這種環境裡睡覺，身上才會常常飄著若有似無的香味。

邱鋒澤伸手啪的一聲打開了床頭的一盞小燈，突如其來的光線讓陳零九瞇了瞇眼，然後就看到了邱鋒澤紅豔的眼角，「零九，你不專心。」

他湊上去給了那人一個帶著安撫意味的吻，指尖在耳側摩挲，「抱歉。」

在暖黃的燈光下邱鋒澤的眼睛好像特別明亮，陳零九甚至覺得那就像是晶瑩剔透的寶石，那人對他說，「我可以看你的翅膀嗎，零九。」

他不知道這是不是邱鋒澤心血來潮又想玩一些調皮的伎倆，還是那純粹就是來自惡魔天生的趣味，但陳零九從來就不曾拒絕過那人在耳邊低語的請求，他轉過身去，過了一陣子一雙墨青色的翅膀圖騰便浮現了出來，橫跨於肩胛骨上方，細膩的羽毛在燈光的陰影下又顯得更加神秘。

邱鋒澤輕輕地描繪著翅膀的形狀，若即若離碰在肌膚上的指尖彷似帶有電流，在接觸到的地方竄進陳零九的四肢百骸，陳零九越發難耐，只想猛地轉身把邱鋒澤按在床上——他有點著急地想要看到邱鋒澤的臉。

但這隻小惡魔向來都可以給予他無窮的驚喜。

他聽到邱鋒澤說，「你的翅膀好像會令我更興奮欸，可能可以更挑起我的性慾也說不定。」

陳零九挑了挑眉，明明那人的語氣是多麼平靜，臉上的表情又是多麼淡然，在陳零九的感官裡卻有如致命的毒藥。

他可沒忘記，惡魔，就是誘惑的本身。

於是他輕挑嘴角，「禮尚往來，你是不是也應該秀出你的惡魔特徵？」

「那有什麼問題，」邱鋒澤輕笑，頭上冒出了兩隻尖尖的小角，細長的黑色尾巴在身後伸出來，拐了一個彎勾在陳零九身上，並像羽毛一樣微微掃過他裸露的腰間，「如何？有讓你更興奮嗎？」

媽的。

陳零九暗罵了一聲，「你會為你說過的話付出代價的。」

他的手揉進金色的髮絲，玩弄著頭上的小角，意外地帶著柔軟的觸感讓他驚訝，讓陳零九想起他家貓兒毛茸茸的耳朵。

邱鋒澤的身體就像一幅畫布，在深色床單的襯托下更是白晢得過份，而陳零九就是那個在邱鋒澤身上肆意地揮灑筆墨的畫家，把那人從頭到腳都沾染著屬於自己的色彩。

他的親吻和啃咬從耳邊落下，滿意地看著耳尖在溫熱的氣息感染下變成了如玫瑰般豔紅，沿著線條優雅的脖子一路吻下來，時而用嘴唇吸吮著，時而用牙齒嘶磨著，不甚花神就留下了一個個代表著占有欲的粉色痕跡。

痕跡還留在了胸膛，比平常更要急促地起伏著的胸口是那人動情的最佳證據，陳零九聽到了邱鋒澤胸口深處與之強烈共鳴的心跳聲，小巧的乳頭像紅豆，在空氣中顫顫巍巍地立著，陳零九張嘴一下就把那顆紅豆含進了嘴裡。

「唔...！」

邱鋒澤瞬間繃緊了身體，腰間不自覺弓起的弧度把乳頭更深地往陳零九的嘴裡挺，陳零九用舌頭劃著圈圈，胸口一帶泛著淫靡的水光，又用牙齒咬著微微地向外拉扯，邱鋒澤的全身抖了一下，洩出了一聲有如貓咪撒嬌的哼叫。

這傢伙，原來乳頭是敏感點啊，陳零九暗自想道。

邱鋒澤的骨架可以稱得上是纖細，但絕非瘦削脆弱，鍛鍊得當的肌肉包覆著骨骼，在一收一放間迸發著沉穩的力量，親吻一直蔓延到結實的腹部，透明閃亮的涎液水痕如流星划過。

手指緩緩地探入邱鋒澤體內，緊緻溫熱的觸感幾乎要使陳零九瘋狂，邱鋒澤隱忍地呼了一口氣，額前的頭髮早就被汗水濡濕了一片，陳零九愛憐地撥去那人凌亂的碎髮，再溫柔地在額上印下一個安慰的親吻。

然而手上的動作卻是毫不留情地增加了一隻手指，他慢慢地推進甬道，輕輕扭動一下，惹來了邱鋒澤一聲婉轉黏膩的呻吟。

陳零九問，「鋒澤...還可以嗎？」

沒想到邱鋒澤在這種時候也不忘挑釁，「我現在...很沒感覺欸——」

這個回答倏地讓陳零九眼神一暗，微微勾著的嘴角含著危險的笑意，「真的？」

勝負欲被全盤挑起的陳零九又往那人的後穴放進第三隻手指，內壁早就在擴張下變得柔軟濕潤，冰涼的潤滑劑和溫暖的腸液混合在一起，讓陳零九的手指感受到了奇妙矛盾的觸感，他刻意用指甲在裡面輕刮，意料之中地看到了邱鋒澤泛起一陣顫慄。

邱鋒澤咬牙切齒地瞪著他，但認輸似乎從不是他在清單上會考慮的一項，「是啊...」他喘著氣，「我是說，你的手指讓我很沒感覺欸。」

說著便撫上了陳零九勃發硬挺的下身，「要實踐的話，我還是比較喜歡真槍實彈。」

如果說陳零九之前的舉動是顧及到與邱鋒澤初次的溫存而耐足了性子，那麼現在他的耐性就有如被風吹散的灰燼一樣消失殆盡了——是被邱鋒澤一把火燒掉的。

他把邱鋒澤翻過身來，雖然已經體驗過了他體內的美好，但當炙熱的粗大直接撞進那人滾燙的甬道時，陳零九還是不自覺地因為絕頂的快感而呻吟了出聲。

陳零九衝撞的動作兇狠而帶有節奏，邱鋒澤的手撐不住陳零九猛烈的攻勢而軟了下來，只能用前臂堪堪地支著上身，另一隻手攀在了床頭，像在水裡抓著浮木一樣捉住唯一的支點。

在身前趴著的邱鋒澤腰部呈現了一個優美的凹陷，雪白而抬得高高的臀瓣吞吐著他冒著青筋的器官，從尾椎長出來的尾巴翹了起來，在劇烈的動作間彷似搖搖欲墜。那搖搖晃晃的細長尾巴擾亂著陳零九的視線，他玩心一起，伸手就抓住尾巴的根部拉了一下。

「嗚唔——！」被扯了尾巴的邱鋒澤一下子弓著身，脖子往後仰，尾巴受到刺激而繃得筆直，不自覺收縮的身體讓他把陳零九的物什夾得更緊。

邱鋒澤的皮膚以肉眼可見的速度加深了紅暈，他斷斷續續地控訴，「為什麼...你們...嗯、都那麼喜歡拉尾巴啊...」

陳零九把邱鋒澤翻過來變成了面對面的姿勢，深埋在體內的肉刃在敏感的一點輾轉了一圈，邱鋒澤忍不住發出了一聲高亢的尖叫。

他把硬得發疼的陰莖抽出，再狠狠地一下插入柔軟的內壁，壓著嗓音，「以前還有其他人拉過你的尾巴？」

邱鋒澤的眼睛一片通紅，在被貫穿占有的瞬間有淚水濡濕了他的眼角，他迷濛著雙眸，但微微上揚的嘴角卻依舊彰顯著他勝券在握的笑意，「你吃醋了？」

「對啊，」陳零九坦率地承認，「你最好告訴我那是怎麼回事。」

邱鋒澤一雙修長的腿纏上陳零九腰間，鮮紅的舌尖在唇間若隱若現，「是祕密。」

既然不肯說實話，乾脆就讓他徹底講不了話好了——陳零九這樣想著，俯身給了邱鋒澤一個熱烈而纏人的吻，帶著幾乎要把那人揉進身體與之融為一體的意圖。

相連的部位發出了肉體撞擊猛烈的聲音與惹人臉紅心跳的水聲，邱鋒澤把雙臂懷上了陳零九，指甲按捺不住在背上抓撓，在翅膀上留下一道道紅色抓痕。

陳零九忍不住在心裡偷笑，這個人，到底是有多喜歡他的翅膀啊。

他索性把邱鋒澤抱了起來，順著身體的重量邱鋒澤坐在了他的身上，粗大的器官隨著姿勢的轉換一下子頂到最深，邱鋒澤啞著嗓子叫不出聲音，只能仰著頭張大嘴巴，任由來不及吞嚥的津液沾濕了唇瓣和嘴角，緊緊絞著陳零九欲望的感覺也讓他舒服得頭皮發麻。陳零九知道那是戀人快要到達高潮的訊號，手上也趕快撫弄著邱鋒澤的性器讓他可以更舒暢地洩出來，邱鋒澤的尾巴繞了半圈，纏上他的手臂，然後那人一下咬在了陳零九的肩上，手上在背部用力一抓，便射了出來。

陳零九沒多久後也跟著一起，白濁的愛液沿著邱鋒澤大腿根部流下，落在黑色的床單上變成了一朵朵惹人遐想的連綺。

「你真的不打算告訴我尾巴的事情嗎？」淋漓盡致的性愛過後，兩人在床上享受著歡愛過後的溫存，陳零九揉著枕在他胸口睡覺的邱鋒澤頭髮，突然問道。

「有這麼在意嗎你。」邱鋒澤笑道，說話的氣息灑在了胸膛上，癢癢的，「你真的很愛吃醋欸。」

說著他便撐起身來，湊到陳零九的耳邊低聲說了句什麼，說完之後又退回了原位，在陳零九胸前找了個舒服的位置躺下。

「滿意了嗎？」邱鋒澤閉著眼睛問道，隨性的樣子帶有幾分慵懶。

回想起那人在耳邊的答案，陳零九禁不住笑意，低頭在邱鋒澤頭頂上印下一吻，「滿意了。」

他接著道，「晚安。」

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鋒澤說的到底是...？歡迎自行想像 XD


End file.
